Found At Last
by dancer4813
Summary: Set during Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Leah, age 15, has lived at an orphanage all her life. After being adopted by one Bellatrix Lestrange, she gets a terrifying introduction to the Wizarding World. After escaping to Hogwarts, she finds her only remaining family member: Harry Potter. AU, Bellatrix out of Azkaban before OOTP.
1. Bellatrix Lestrange

**So here is a fanfiction I started writing a while ago on Wattpad (before I found fanifction. net) and is the first ever fanfic I've written, but obviously not the first I have posted. ;) I hope you enjoy! Chapters 1-13 are written currently, and I will be uploading every Friday afternoon/evening weekly until I run out of chapters to post, then updates will correspond with my writing schedule... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all those Harry Potter characters and places... not me :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Bellatrix Lestrange**

"CRUCIO!"

Leah was screaming; her body was on fire. The place had been like a living hell since she had first arrived. Her mind felt seperate from her body that was writhing and screaming on the cold, wooden floor. All she wanted to do was die and have the pain stop.

She'd had plenty of bad experiences and memories, but nothing compared to the pain that was her life at that moment. It felt like she was being melted from the inside out. The voice yelled "Crucio" again, and some of the pain stopped, but it didn't go away entirely. Leah was left on the hard floor, panting and curled up as though to protect herself from blows.

"Get up!" the voice snarled.

Leah looked into the face of Bellatrix Lestrange, into the dark and pitiless eyes, her own betraying the fear she felt. Leah's eyes glimmered with tears she was trying to hold back as Bellatrix laughed a cruel and sadistic laugh.

"Oh, is poor, bitty baby Potter crying?" she taunted. "Is she scared of ickle Bellatrix?"

"I told you, it's Jacobs, Leah Jacobs." Leah mumbled as she gritted her teeth against the residual pain the curse had left in her arms and legs.

"You go on believing that." Bellatrix sneered at her. "I'll be back later. Perhaps then you'll decide to join the _winning_team."

Bellatrix strode out of the room, slamming the door behind her and leaving Leah on the floor. Leah dragged herself over to the bed that was in the guest room. She lay down and fell asleep instantly, her nightmares nearly as frightful as her reality.

_***Four Days Earlier***_

"Leah! Come down here! There's someone here to see you!"

Leah groaned, putting down her book. It had just been getting exciting. She glanced at her reflection in the grimy mirror set on her wall. Her long, shining red hair fell around her shoulders in beautiful waves. Her green, almond-shaped eyes stared brilliantly at her from her reflection.

Deeming herself presentable, Leah slid down the banister to the main floor of the orphanage, landing neatly on her feet. She then headed down the musty-smelling hallway to Ms. Smith's office.

_It probably isn't anything special._she thought. _I bet it's just another person complaining that their electricity needs to be fixed._ She sighed. Since she, at fifteen years old, was the oldest "child" in the orphanage, Ms. Smith had let her take on a part-time job fixing the electric wires of various families.

Ms. Smith had said that she was "too smart for her own good" anyway, and Leah agreed that it was nice to do something a little challenging.

Leah entered the familiar office of the woman she loathed, expecting to see one of her regulars; maybe Mr. Hugley or Mrs. Jones, but instead there was a tall woman with long, dark, curly hair and heavily lidded eyes. She was wearing a long, midnight blue cloak over black robes.

Leah dismissed her appearance as one of those crazy people you saw around London every once in a while. Though it was extremely odd to be wearing such heavy clothes on a warm day in early August. Leah sat herself down in the thin, hard, empty chair sitting in front of Ms. Smith's desk, looking curiously at the stranger.

Ms. Smith smiled a pretend smile and said "Leah, this is Miss Bellatrix... _Lestrange_?" she said, a question in her voice. The lady nodded curtly.

"She has been looking for a child such as yourself to adopt." Leah's first reaction was that she was too old to be called a "child", she had been fifteen for nearly a week now! Then Ms. Smith's words penetrated her thoughts and her eyes widened. Someone adopt her? She'd been at the orphanage her whole life. She hadn't been adopted yet.

Not that there was no reason, mostly because she was so "old" and because she was a bookworm, but also because of the strange things that had been happening around her starting about the time she had turned eight.

When she got angry, she might shock someone or break something.

When a younger girl, Amy, had gotten her kite stuck up a tree, it had untangled itself of its own accord.

When she had come across a little boy being bullied down a dark alley, a blinding light had shone out of nowhere, allowing the two of them to escape.

She had even realized she could talk to some animals, though mostly just snakes.

There had been many different occurences similar to those. Somehow, her potential 'parents' had always found out about the weird happenings around that Leah Jacobs.

"That is correct." Bellatrix stated, her voice icy. "I have been searching for someone with your unique... abilities and talents for some time now."

Leah shivered at the coldness of her tone, with no hint, not even a trace, of kindness or happiness. But something was there... triumph? pride? Leah usually prided herself on how good she was at reading others' emotions, but this Bellatrix woman was hard to figure out. It was as though she could put a brick wall around her thoughts and feelings. One thing she knew for sure was that she did not want to be adopted by someone as unfriendly as this lady. Unfortunately, Ms. Smith absolutely hated her, so she would probably be forced to go with this Lestrange woman no matter what

"Yes, and I'm _sure_ Leah would love to go with you. _Wouldn't you dear._" Mrs. Smith said. Her tone was honey-sweet, but a slight edge to her voice on the last phrase affirmed Leah's suspicions. She was going to be forced to go with this Lestrange woman. Leah nodded her head in resignation.

"When would you like to take her home?" Ms. Smith asked, turning to Bellatrix. "Today?" she sounded hopeful. Leah scowled at her.

"Not quite yet." Bellatrix seemed to be repressing a cold smile. "I must... prepare my house for her coming." Her tone was silky smooth and gave Leah goose bumps. "I shall, however, come for her tomorrow."

"Very well then." Ms. Smith stated brusquely, yet satisfied. "Leah, back to your room while we sort things out here." As Leah closed the office door she heard Ms. Smith begin talking excitedly to Bellatrix Lestrange. _No wonder they got along so well. _she thought. Both of them seemed horribly strict.

Granted, Ms. Smith wasn't all that bad, but after she had been drinking she would get violent when someone disobeyed. The younger children didn't know any better, so Leah took the punches and slaps for them. Even though she despised the orphanage, she felt sad that after tomorrow she would no longer be able to. Leah wasn't particularly close to any of the other children, but she knew all of them and they knew her. She had to admit she was going to miss them.

Leah pulled open the familiar door leading to her room. Had she been younger she would have shared it with a few other girls, but all the girls her age had long since been adopted. The next oldest girl, Penelope, was only eleven and she'd been at the orphanage for a few months.

Leah sighed as she took in the room that had been hers for nine years, ever since she had switched orphanages. It wasn't much - a bed, a small dresser, a bare closet and two filthy windows, but it was as much a home as anything she had experienced. She had lived at one orphanage until she was six (which she barely remembered), then had transferred to the "City House for Girls", where she'd been ever since. All she had been told by various orphanage staff was that she had been dropped off at one year old, that her birthday was July 31 and that both of her parents had been killed. That was all anyone knew.

Leah piled together her meager possessions - some basic toiletries, two t-shirts, three pairs of jeans, a jacket, two full journals and another that was half-filled and a small, silver, heart-shaped locket that Ms. Fawley, the previous headmistress of the orphanage, had given to her. It was stuck shut, but it was special to her all the same.

It was quite depressing to pack up all her things. They fit in a small knapsack she could sling over her shoulder. Leah hid her small bag of extra money in the very bottom of her bag, just in case, and made her way over to the window overlooking the orphanage grounds.

The sun hung low in the sky, its light casting shadows over the orphanage playground. The younger children ran around, enjoying the warmth of the evening. She would be leaving tomorrow, never to return. _Good riddance_. She thought _I'll be glad to be shot of this place._

And yet, something in her mourned already for what she would be leaving behind.


	2. Unanswered Questions

**Okay! Here's chapter two, out on Friday night, just like I promised! (Wow, that must be some kind of record or something for me... again, wow...)**

**Anyway, hope you like it! And, as always, all characters that you recognize and most places in here belong to JK Rowling and her amazing brain. I do own a strawberry shake though. That I'm drinking even though I'm freezing cold... Not the best idea. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Unanswered Questions**

The next morning dawned with a painfully cheery sky and a burst of bright and early sunshine right in Leah's face. She got up blinking the sleep from her eyes, and stumbled to the bathroom, splashing water on her face in an attempt to wake herself up. As she toweled off she heard the sound of the meal bell being rung. She sighed, slung her small rucksack over her shoulder and made her way down to breakfast.

**Two Hours Later**

This was it. She was going, going away from the orphanage. Leaving Carl, Max, Josie, Eden, Jenny, Bobby, Lyra and countless others. Most likely forever. As she trailed after Bellatrix Lestrange she turned back and said a final, silent goodbye to the place.

She had experienced so many bad memories there; Ms. Fawley getting fired, little Joey breaking his arm, getting beaten by Ms. Smith, bullied by the older boys (before they had left of course); the list went on and on.

And yet she had experienced positive things too: Nancy's first cartwheel after weeks of practice, Debbie's homemade board game, Jackson and Jeanelle's piano "recital"... I_f I could only stay for the good memories... _she thought wistfully.

She had dawdled too long. Bellatrix grabbed her forearm gently, but firmly and pulled her through the cast iron gate at the end of the long drive, past the black metal fence and the more natural pine-tree barrier. She led her out into the streets packed with apartments and little shops, the sky gray from smog, and down a narrow alley.

"Where are we going?" Leah asked, confused and slightly worried about why they were going down a dark and dingy alleyway.

"Somewhere we can't be seen! Now be quiet, girl!" Bellatrix hissed at her, anger flickering in her eyes. Leah drew back, startled by the abrupt change in Bellatrix's demeanor.

They stopped a little way from the end of the alley, in front of a large wooden door, and Bellatrix looked around furtively before redoubling her grip on Leah's arm so her manicured nails dug into Leah's skin.

"Ow! That-" Leah started, but her words were cut off as Bellatrix spun suddenly on the spot, pulling herself and the girl into nothingness.

Malfoy Manor**  
**Leah's POV

I felt Bellatrix tug on my arm, then it felt like I was being squeezed from all sides, being crushed as though forced through a straw. I couldn't breathe as my lungs contracted painfully. Just when I thought I was going to suffocate, Bellatrix and I landed on a completely different scene.

We were standing on an unfamiliar cobblestone walkway that was walled in with tall, dark hedges that led to a large, intricately spiraled gate and from there up to a huge manor house.

I felt slightly sick and very out of breath.

"W-what was that?" I gasped, trying to get air into my lungs.

"Apparition." she snapped. "Don't ask questions."

"B-but wh-where-"

"Be quiet girl!" she hissed menacingly, and marched me down the path. She strode right up to the gate and passed through it as though it were smoke. I followed close behind as she was still clinging onto my arm and felt just a slight chill where the gate appeared to be. She dragged me up the remainder of the walkway to the tall front doors of the manor house and knocked twice with the golden serpent knocker.

"Who's there?" asked a soft female voice from behind the still closed door.

"It's me Cissy! With the girl!" She sounded proud, if a little annoyed at the welcome she received.

I could hear the sound of several large bolts being undone and a knot of fear clenched in my stomach. Once I went in, I knew I wasn't getting out.

The large mahogany door swung open into a magnificent entryway. I was getting scared now. The whole place had a dark, spooky feeling to it as though a constant shadow loomed over the residence. Ms. Smith wouldn't have let this Lestrange woman take me if she was a bad person, right? But this _was_ Ms. Smith I was talking about. She _did _hate me.

Bellatrix continued dragging me, up a flight of stairs now. I could barely stand, let alone keep up with her; she was going far faster than the situation warranted. She stopped before a set of double doors to slow her breathing, but almost immediately pushed them open.

The inside of the drawing room was spacious. It had a gorgeous fireplace and mantel with numerous artifacts scattered through niches in the walls. In the very center of the room was a long table lined with empty chairs set beneath an elaborate crystal chandelier. At the end of the table was a chair facing away from the door. It appeared deserted.

As the door closed however, a man rose from the last chair. His skin was deathly pale and his face was flat, with snakelike slits for nostrils. As he examined Bellatrix and I, I caught sight of his eyes. They gleamed red, though it might've been a trick of the light. One thing I could tell for certain. This was no normal person. Something about him just wasn't _human._

"Ah, Bellatrix. And young Miss Potter as well." His voice was silky smooth and I involuntarily shuddered. _But why did he say Potter?_ a voice in my head questioned. _My last name is Jacobs._

"Why don't you come a bit closer so I can give our guest a proper greeting, Bella?"

"My Lord." I heard Bellatrix murmur, and she started to pull me towards the snakelike man. This time however, I fought back, standing my ground. "Come on, girl!" she hissed, yanking forcefully on my arm and causing me to stumble forward. The man just gave a high, cold laugh that sent chills down my spine.

"I see you are wary of my presence, are you not?" he asked, a cold smile on his face. "As you should be."

He began to walk towards us, his black robes billowing around him like malevolent waves. In his hand I could see a thin, white stick that looked suspiciously like a bone. I tried to back away as he approached, but Bellatrix tightened her grip, warning me not to move.

As he advanced he was staring directly into my eyes, as though trying to stare me down. I held his gaze defiantly, but on the inside I was freaking out. _What was I supposed to do?_

He stopped not four feet in front of me and took in my appearance, ultimately focusing back on my eyes. He uttered another chilling laugh that made me tremble.

"Indeed. She does looked extraordinarily like her filthy _Mudblood_ mother." he said smiling sinisterly. "An exact copy."

My heart beat a little faster at the mention of my mother. _Did they know her?_ I thought frantically. _Had they been the ones to kill her?_They certainly seemed evil enough.

"My Lord," Bellatrix spoke once again. "She does not appear to have any knowledge about us or the Potter boy. Forgive me, but I've seen nothing that we might be able to get out of her. Torture doesn't work on ignorance."

_Torture?!_ I thought, my mind racing. I felt light-headed. _Who were these people? What did they want with me? Who is "the Potter boy"? And most of all, why do they keep calling _me _Potter?_


	3. Lord Voldemort

**Little glimpse into Harry's mind this chapter... Sorry I'm a day late, but I got home from dance rehearsal last night and was exhausted... so I fell asleep nice and early. ;) Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Lord Voldemort**

I stood there, frozen in fear, and heard the snake-like man say "Now I never did say what we were going to use her for, did I Bella?" His voice had an icy coldness to it.

"No, my Lord." she said, inclining her head in acknowledgement. "I just assumed - given the nature of our situation-"

"I know the nature of our current situation." he hissed, suddenly angry. He turned back to me and I shuddered as his gleaming red eyes found mine. He lifted a thin white finger and ran it down my cheek, leaving an icy trail where it had been. It was all I could do to not run, to keep from crying out. I stood my ground, willing myself to calm down and not freak out.

"I believe this one will be sufficient for my plans." he said to Bellatrix while still looking at me, a cold smile appearing on his face. "Now your, Leah Potter-" he spat out 'Potter' like it was a curse. "will find out what happens to those who do not heed Lord Voldemort's wishes. You will also discover what will happen if you do anything to hinder our plans. Bella, back!"

Bellatrix retreated to the wall respectfully, leaving me alone in the center of the room with the man. He, 'Lord Voldemort', stood facing me, an evil gleam in his eyes. I found my voice at last.

"What do you want with me?" I yelled, trying to sound braver than I felt.

"Only that you join our cause..." he said delicately. "CRUCIO!"

It felt like I was being burned from the inside out, hot daggers piercing my skin and causing me to fall to the floor, screaming and writing in pain. I was screaming for him to stop, to end it, but he just laughed a high, cold laugh. I knew there would be no one to hear my cries, my pleads for help. No one to rescue me.

I could hear Bellatrix glorifying in my agony, laughing a cruel and sadistic laugh. Finally I gave into the pain, accepting darkness and silence.

At twelve Grimmauld Plave, in a guest bedroom with two beds set out and an empty portrait hanging on the wall, a boy named Harry Potter woke up with a start.

**12 Grimmauld Place**

**3rd Person POV**

Harry Potter lay on his bed, breathing hard. The dream had seemed so real... he tried to wipe away the image of the girl writhing on the floor, her shining red hair spread around her, her green, almond-shaped eyes pleading for release, her screams still ringing in his ears. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the images, but it only succeeded in making his pounding headache worse.

"Harry... what'r you doing up so early?" Ron Weasley asked, yawning tiredly. Harry looked at his watch in the faint light coming through the windows. The hands read six-thirty. He groaned softly.

"Just going to the bathroom Ron. Go back to sleep."

"Alrigh'." Ron said sleepily, yawning again; moments later snores filled the bedroom.

Harry looked around at the room he had slept in since arriving a week prior. He'd only been able to come to his godfather's house because he'd been attacked by Dementors, guards of the wizard prison, and he needed to go to the Ministry of Magic for a trial for using underage magic to save his and his cousin's lives.

The Minister of Magic wasn't too happy with Harry however. He, like most of the rest of the Wizarding World, didn't want to believe that Voldemort was back after what had happened during the Triwizard Tournament the year before. Fudge and the Daily Prophet were going on and on about the lies Harry and Dumbledore had made up. Harry still had nightmares about that fateful day when Voldemort had returned, about Cedric being murdered. He also had been having dreams about dark corridors ending in a locked door for months. Always the same door.

And then there was his most recent dream about the girl. The girl being tortured by Voldemort. He felt sick as he replayed the vision in his mind. _Who was she? Why did she look so much like my mother?_

He thought about telling Professor Dumbledore what he had seen, but Dumbledore had maintained a stony silence ever since Voldemort had come back the previous June. He hadn't talked to Harry, hadn't interacted with Harry, hadn't even made eye contact with him during the trial the day before. It was as though the headmaster had been avoiding him, and Harry was too bothered by this to actually tell anything to him.

He thought too about telling either Hermione or Ron, but counted that out almost immediately. Both of them were terrified of Harry's normal nightmares, what would they say about his vision of a young girl, about their age, being tortured.

No, Ron and Hermione wouldn't understand. Harry briefly considered telling another adult such as Sirius or Mrs. Weasley, but they were sure to worry. They would tell everyone in the Order, then all of them would be fussing over him. He didn't want any more attention than he already had.

Harry glanced out his window as the first bright ray of morning sunlight burst through the dirty panes of glass. His watch read seven 'o clock. He made his way down to the kitchen, yawning all the way. When he entered the kitchen he found Tonks, Mad-Eye, Sirius and Bill Weasley gathered around the dining table, while Mrs. Weasley was at the stove cooking up sausages and eggs. All of them looked around as he entered the room.

"Ah, Harry dear. Up early again I see. Would you like some breakfast? The scrambled eggs are almost done and I have some hot sausages here." Mrs. Weasley said, giving him a smile.

"Yeah Mrs. Weasley, that'd be great." Harry answered tiredly. He sat down at the table and laid his head down on his arms, his scar still prickling painfully.

"Bad dreams?" Tonks asked sympathetically.

"Yeah." Harry mumbled into his arm. _And they're just getting worse_. He added silently.

Just then Mrs. Weasley spooned a large portion of eggs and three sausages onto a plate and slid it towards him, then magicked a piece of toast onto the plate. She waved her wand and the salt and pepper shaker flew from the end of the table toward Harry, alighting right in front of his nose.

"Come on Harry dear. Eat up." Mrs. Weasley said, then looked concerned. "Are you sure you're alright dear? Are you feeling okay? You look a bit peaky..."

"I'm fine, really. Thanks for the food Mrs. Weasley." he gave her a small smile and inhaled the aroma of freshly scrambled eggs. His stomach growled at the thought of food and he realized just how hungry he was. He shook some salt and pepper onto his eggs and began to eat.

Harry had just finished his third piece of toast when Ginny and Hermione came down to the basement kitchen, both of them with their hair looking a bit messy.

"Good morning mum." Ginny said, sitting next to Bill. "Do I smell eggs cooking?" She gave a small yawn and flicked her long red hair back over her shoulder as her mother dropped a helping of eggs and a few sausages onto her plate.

Harry got up, still preoccupied with what he had seen in his dream, and made his way through the house up to the drawing room that held the tapestry depicting the Black Family Tree. It was still a dingy room, but after they had cleaned it out Harry had found it was a perfect place to just sit and think.

"Harry?" Harry turned to see his godfather, Sirius Black, standing in the doorway looking rather concerned.

"Hey Sirius." Harry said, trying to cover his apprehension, but didn't totally succeed.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Sirius asked, heading over to the moth-eaten couch and motioning for Harry to sit as well. He did.

"It's nothing Sirius, really." Harry said, trying to muster up a smile that slipped off the moment he saw Sirius' disbelieving face. "Okay, fine..." he said in defeat, and proceeded to tell Sirius about the dream he'd had concerning Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange and the red-haired girl who looked so much like his mother. Sirius sat silently, staring hard at Harry through the retelling.

"Who do you think it is?" Harry asked, concern for the unknown girl evident in his eyes.

"Who do _you_ think it is?" Sirius asked, surprising Harry. He hadn't expected Sirius to actually believe him.

"I-I don't know..." Harry said, thinking back on the dream. "I just know she looked a whole lot like the old pictures I have of my mum, only younger, maybe my age... You believe me don't you?" he asked suddenly, feeling apprehension flood his stomach in ice-cold waves.

"Yeah..." Sirius said, trailing off. He stood up suddenly and walked over to the window, apparently forgetting Harry was in the room. His eyes shone with a mixture of anxiety, urgency and fear.

* * *

**Thanks much to: **Readergirl99, SilverZelenia and wolfgirl442** for following and **Jaria, Thehappydance and yukkiralacus** for favoriting! (Strange that both sets are mutually exclusive... Oh well! Thanks to all of you anyway!**

**Hoping for some reviews! *wink wink* **

**How did you like the little insight into Harry's situation? It happens at the same time as Leah's, so it sort-of like a _Meanwhile..._ moment... More Leah next week! (or earlier if I get at least 5 reviews with 10+ words... then it would be Tuesday or Wednesday probably... :) **

**And Thank you to all my readers out there! Stay warm! (especially if your town is like mine and you have nearly two feet of snow)**

**~Megan**


	4. Dark Times

**Hey readers! Nice to see you again! Thank you so much to the 2 new followers and 3 new favoriters from last chapter! (you [probably] know who you are!) And thanks much to SilverZelenia and sara253xxx for reviewing! Now on with the story!...**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Dark Times**

Leah awoke to the guestroom's door being slammed shut. She sat up suddenly, her head spinning, anticipating another torture session. But no one was in the room. Her vision cleared and she saw a small plate with half a loaf of bread and some cheese on it. As she looked at it waves of hunger crashed over her. She hadn't eaten in two days, her last meal had been breakfast at the orphanage.

She swung her legs out of be and groaned as her muscles, cramped up from the past two days of being tortured stretched out properly for the first time. They barely supported her weight as she stumbled across the dust-laden floor.

Easing herself to the ground she nibbled on the food, knowing that if she gulped it all down she'd be sick. As she ate in silence she pondered a question that had been bothering her since she had first arrived at the manor. _How were they doing these things?_ How had they gotten to the manor from that alleyway? How were they torturing her? She trembled, hugging her knees tight into her chest. She could only come up with one solution. _Magic._

Even though her analytical-thinking mind told her it was impossible, all her experiences with these people pointed toward only one thing. _Magic._

The door to the room creaked open again and she scrambled back from it, cowering. But it wasn't one of her tormentors. Standing in the doorway was an elf-like creature wearing an old and very dirty pillowcase. Its protuberant chocolate-brown eyes looked down at Leah with sadness and regret.

"Bundy is here to fetch Miss Leah." it said. Its voice was squeaky, but undoubtedly masculine. The elf beckoned with a long finger for her to follow him. Leah shook her head slowly so as not to lose sight of the creature.

"No." she said firmly.

"But Miss Leah _must_ be coming with Bundy." the elf cried desperately. "Otherwise Mistress Bellatrix says she will hurt Bundy very much!" He sounded terrified.

"Mistress Bellatrix?" Leah asked, still firmly seated on the floor. She despised the creature, but pitied it if it had to live under her rule. "Is this her house then?"

"Oh, no." Bundy shook his head vigorously. "No, Miss Cissy and Master Lucius are Bundy's true masters." he looked around anxiously. "But we really shoulds be going Miss Leah! Please! Before I must punish myself for disobeying orders miss." He looked imploringly at her.

Leah sighed heavily and attempted to stand once again, carefully putting weight on her sore legs. She dreaded following Bundy to wherever he was taking her, but she had to admit that she didn't want the little elf to be punished for something that she had done. Or hadn't done.

"Oh thank you Miss Leah!" Bundy cried, smiling brightly. Leah couldn't help but give a tired smile back. She warily followed the small elf out into the hallway. She hadn't seen any parts of the house except the entrance hall, the staircase, the drawing room and the room she had woken up in.

The hallway was high-ceilinged and dark with torches set at regular intervals along the walls. Between the torches were various artifacts such as suits of armor, sculptures and even a painting or two.

The pair's footsteps echoed off the stone walls of the never-ending labyrinth, making Leah nervous. It sounded like someone was following them. She looked back over her shoulder constantly; a prickling feeling on her neck made her think they were not alone.

They turned down a few different corridors, all looking identical with their darkness. The elf leading the way seemed confident that he knew where they were going, but the monotony of the maze made her unsure. It was as if it was set up so you would never be able to get out. Leah shivered involuntarily; not putting it past the people who imprisoned her. Her hopes of escape dwindled with every turning.

After they had been walking for ten minutes (though it felt like thirty), when Leah was just about to ask Bundy if they were only going in circles, they stepped into the entrance hall. Leah recoiled as though she had been slapped. She knew in that instant that they were heading to the drawing room. Where that 'Lord Voldemort' man was.

"Please Miss Leah." the elf begged, his eyes growing larger, silently begging her. Resigned, Leah followed him up the grand, sweeping marble stairs to the doors leading to the drawing room. With a sudden crack Bundy vanished into thin air. Leah thought about running, but a familiar high, cold voice spoke from the inside of the room.

"Enter."

As she timidly stepped into the large room Leah saw about a dozen people seated around the long table, all looking in her direction. She closed the door a bit harder than she had meant to and winced. She shrunk away from the cold gazes of those gathered.

She could see Bellatrix and Voldemort at the end of the table farthest from her. Bellatrix on his right, a black-haired, hook-nosed and pale man on his left. As Leah's gaze met the black eyes of the hook-nosed man the wall behind his face flickered and Leah saw traces of apprehension, remorse and fear in his face before replacing his indifferent mask moments later.

She could hear whispers from the people gathered around the table, but Voldemort silenced them with a look.

"Miss Potter-" he said, his voice commanding. "Why don't you take a seat with us?" he smiled, but there was no warmth in his face.

"My name is Leah _Jacobs_." I said, putting emphasis on the last word.

"_Jacobs..._" he said, drawing the name out as long as possible. "Such a filthy muggle name." some of the people sitting around the table let out snickers.

Leah wondered what a 'muggle' was, but held her tongue. She eyed Voldemort warily. "What do you want from me?" she asked as loud as she could without her voice breaking. It sounded a lot braver than she felt.

"Why my dear," he said, his voice soft and dangerous. "only that you would join our ranks." There was a flurry of mutterings at the statement.

"And why would I join _you_?" Leah shouted, her voice echoing through the room. "All _you've_ done is kidnap and torture me. And you expect me to _join_ you? Are you really so clueless?" she laughed derisively.

Everyone at the table looked toward the head to see what Voldemort thought of her taunting, but Bellatrix stood up, looking mutinous, and screeched "You dare! You dare speak to the Dark Lord like that? You-"

"Quiet Bella." A blonde-haired lady a few seats down hissed. The blonde-haired man next to her had stiffened. The man with the black hair seemed to be trying to send Leah a non-verbal plea for silence.

Voldemort however, just laughed his cold laugh that eched through the room and caused goosebumps to run along Leah's arms.

"I see that you do not only look like your mother- you have her strong spirit as well. You will make a very useful Death Eater..." He looked straight at her, his red eyes boring into her green ones, holding her gaze.

"Come here, girl." he whispered, sounding like a hissing snake.

"No." she said defiantly. She didn't want to join the _Death Eaters_.

"No?" Voldemort looked amused. "Well then, we'll just have to convince you... CRUCIO!"

Leah was on the floor, her skin on fire. It felt worse than when Bellatrix had tortured her, much worse. She was screaming louder than she had ever screamed before. Then it was gone. All the people at the table laughed as she tried to pick herself gingerly off the floor, wincing as she put weight on her weak muscles.

"Now _come here_ girl."

He pointed his wand at her and she could feel her legs moving without her permission. It was as though she had no control over her body, as if someone else was inhabiting her mind, leading her up to Voldemort's seat at the head of the table. The Death Eaters either sneered derisively or chuckled darkly as she passed their seats.

Leah tried to run, tried to break free from the enchantment, but she could do nothing to stop herself from walking toward the waking nightmare. Voldemort flicked his wand once more and she froze, unable to do anything other than breathe.

"Nagini." Voldemort hissed. Leah heard a strange rasping coming out of his mouth, but heard the name as well. Others around the table looked to their master as though for an answer.

Leah stiffened, if possible, even more as 'Nagini' appeared. She saw a snake, at least ten feet long, colored a vivid green with black diamonds down its back slither between herself and Voldemort. She shivered internally. Little snakes were okay, but not Nagini. She looked large enough to suffocate an elephant.

The snake reached Voldemort's chair, making its way up the side in order to reach the table.

"You know what to do." Voldemort hissed to her, gesturing to a small bowl made out of a black stone. Again, even though Leah could understand him, she had trouble deciphering the words behind the hissing.

"Yes Massster." Nagini answered, sending a ripple of cold down Leah's back. The snake crawled up to the bowl and hissed, baring her sharp, pearl-white fangs. A vivid green liquid shot into the bowl. _Venom._

**Leah's POV**

I saw the snake spurt something into the little black bowl. The stuff was a bright, almost neon green. If I hadn't been frozen I would've been running away screaming. I was absolutely sure that the green stuff was venom and I had no desire to find out what Voldemort was going to do with it. My heart banged hard against my chest as I realized it probably had something to do with _me._

Voldemort touched the surface of the venom with his wand and it turned a deep, inky black. He made a complicated movement with the bone-like stick and it seemed to soak it up like a washcloth.

I noticed that the people at the table were watching Voldemort with baited breath, a few with looks of shock or surprise on their faces. My stomach tied itself into knots. _Did they know something I didn't?_ The man with the hooked nose looked impassive, but his eyes shone true terror. That, more than anything else made me want to run, to hide, to escape.

Then Voldemort turned his attention to me. Bellatrix was looking on with awe and respect and it sickened me. Couldn't she just lay off it? He waved his wand again and I knew I could move, but I was still frozen with fear. A rushing noise filled my ears and I felt like my feet were glued to the floor. No matter how much I wanted to look away my eyes were fixed on his wand.

His left arm shot out from his dark robes and grabbed mine, holding it in his icy grip, but I couldn't feel his touch. He smiled wickedly, holding it with my palm facing the ceiling. I felt a slight pressure as his nails dug into my skin. I regained a bit of defiance as his wand drew closer and tried to pull my arm away, but he was gripping it too tight. My muscles didn't want to listen to my brain, didn't understand what I wanted them to do. I wanted to scream, but no sound left my mouth.

The tip of his wand touched my skin and he mumbled something, looking triumphant.

It seemed to happen in slow-motion. His lips moving, the wand tip glowing, the black ooze flowing out of the wand and into my skin.

I had a split-second to think about how disgusted I was before the world resolved into abrupt pain and noise, drowning out my senses of touch and sight. It felt as though a white-hot iron was being applied to my forearm, a burning poker digging into it. I was screaming and screaming, disconnected from my body. I only wanted peace. Finally silence and darkness washed over me as I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**So there's your chapter! Same deal as last time: 5 new reviews = early update! (a true review constitues 10+ words)...  
Just ask if there's anything confusing, correct if you see a problem, or advise if you see an opportunity! Thanks again for reading! **

**~Megan out!**


	5. Choices

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! And thanks to 'anonymus' the Guest reviewer! :D And to everyone who has favorited or followed so far! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Choices**

**The Hogwarts Express**

**3rd Person POV**

Harry was sitting in a train compartment with his head pressed against the cold window. Luna was reading _The Quibbler_ upside-down and Neville and Ginny were having a conversation about Quidditch. Ron and Hermione had gone out to patrol the corridors once again and had not returned.

With his head against the icy window Harry watched raindrops run down the glass, a hypnotizing phenomenon that had caught his attention. His round glasses were pressed uncomfortably against his face, but he didn't care; his mind was elsewhere.

His thoughts were back, once again, on the red-haired, green-eyed girl. _Who was she?_ In every one of his dreams she had been tortured and every time his heart broke for her. He had tried confiding in Ron and Hermione his feelings about the girl, but they had acted just as he had suspected. Hermione with fear at the connection between Voldemort's mind and his and Ron too scared at the thought of torture to do anything to comfort his friend. Harry sighed deeply, his breath fogging up the glass in front of his face.

Sirius hadn't mentioned the dreams after Harry had told him about the first one and Harry had started to wonder whether Sirius had even believed him or not. He would've told Dumbledore, but the Headmaster had been avoiding Harry and he felt no need to tell him anything.

Harry didn't know what to do. He was frightened for the girl. If he'd had any idea where she was he would've forced the Order to set up a rescue mission, or just gone after her himself. He wished he could save her, but how?...

He was shaken from his thoughts by Hermione's hand on his shoulder. "Harry?"

He turned around to look at her, his gaze distant, his green eyes still lost in thought. "Yeah?"

"Harry!" she called, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Oh. Oh, sorry Hermione." he said, shaking his head dazedly as he pulled himself back to reality. "What did you say?"

"I was just going to tell you that we're nearly there and it's time for you to get your robes on." she looked at him with concern, taking in the bags beneath his eyes and his tired air. "Are you alright Harry?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"Yeah. Fine." he said, turning away from her to his trunk. "Thanks Hermione." He sighed again, wondering once more who the girl could be.

**Malfoy Manor**

**3rd Person POV**

Leah lay on her bed in the silent guest room, staring at the door leading out into the hallway. _If only I could escape._ But she knew the effort was futile. She shifted on the bed beneath a thin, ragged blanket and winced as the sensitive cuts on her arms rubbed against the rough material. She thought back to her talk with Bundy over breakfast the week before, when he had told her that he was a house elf, a kind of servant.

_Despicable._ She thought, remembering Bundy's burnt hands and bruises across his back, the works of his owners as punishment for doing things "wrong". _Absolutely disgusting._

She knew Bellatrix would only hurt her more for her sympathy towards the elf, but she couldn't help it. Whenever she conversed with the poor elf she had to keep herself from crying in pity. Tearing her thoughts away from the mistreatment of the elves, she turned to her predicament. She had been at Malfoy Manor (not that she knew the name of it, dear reader, because she truly had no idea where she was) for roughly three weeks, according to Bundy.

Leah slid her left arm from underneath the thin blanket and held back more tears at the sight of the large, imposing tattoo on her skin. _The Dark Mark._

Bundy had told her about it when he had delivered her breakfast the day after being given the Mark. As far as Leah could tell, Voldemort had officially branded her as one of his own. She used the sleeve from her old t-shirt to wipe away the tears that slid down her cheeks at the reminder.

_I don't want to be his._ She thought bitterly, her eyes drawn strangely to the inky-black tattoo engraved on the flesh of her forearm.

Strange thoughts plagued her mind in the sleepless hours she rarely received. The only times she was allowed to be alone and think for a bit were few and far between. Usually she was passed out, "training" as Bellatrix called it, eating or walking down the still confusing-yet-familiar path leading to the entrance hall. But when she did find a few hours in which to think, to dream, she dreamed of a family.

A real family.

Never before had she ever known someone who had actually _loved_ her. _Cared_ about her. The closest thing she had felt to true _love_ was Ms. Fawley, the previous headmistress of the orphanage. The proud smiles, the comfort from bullies, it was the only thing she had. Leah found herself wondering what would have become of her if not for Bellatrix and her "adoption". Leah scoffed at the thought. Adoption was bringing someone into your family, not forcing them to join your group that you wanted them to join, trying to convince them to a whole new way of thinking... especially one as the Death Eaters possessed.

Which was exactly what Bellatrix had done. Bellatrix had gotten into the habit of talking to Leah for what seemed like hours a day about how amazing the Death Eaters were, how Leah would find her "rightful place" in society and how it was the greatest honor available to be able to serve the "Dark Lord."

Leah had laughed dryly at her praise and was tortured as a result. It soon became a daily occurrence, often switching between the Cruciatus Curse and one of Bellatrix's favorite knives. Leah trembled, hugging her arms close to her chest as she recalled the nights of pain and terror.

Her fingers traced the thin scars on her arms, sending involuntary shudders cascading over her body. Unfortunately the worst punishment wasn't even from those. It was from the newer, fresher scars that didn't heal overnight. The scars that were retraced nearly every day since the second week of her imprisonment...

_***Flashback***_

**Malfoy Manor**

**Day 14 of Imprisonment**

Leah was sitting on the edge of her bed, head in her hands, crying softly. She was wishing that it had never happened, that she had never met Bellatrix, that she had never met Voldemort. _Why me? Why do I have to be singled out?_ She wondered desperately. She unconsciously rubbed her left forearm, where the Dark Mark was branded into her skin. It flashed white-hot with pain every so often, but it burned a dull ache constantly.

The door flew open suddenly, banging against the wall and admitting Bellatrix Lestrange's menacing figure into the small room, her wand drawn in one hand and a short, silver knife in the other. Leah recoiled, shrinking back onto her bed. She had grown all too familiar with the two weapons Bellatrix wielded.

Bellatrix's jet-black curls were untidier than usual, her dark eyes flashing.

"You. Girl. Come with me!" she ordered, brandishing her knife threateningly. Leah quickly followed her timidly as Bellatrix turned and strode off into the hallway. She really didn't want to follow her, but Leah knew the consequences for disobedience.

They arrived in the entrance hall, but turned down a hallway Leah had never entered before. Bellatrix stopped suddenly at a blank stretch of wall and tapped a non-descript looking brick that revealed a set of stairs leading down to the depths of the house. The wall slid closed behind them as pale green flames popped into existence on torches set along the walls.

Leah looked around warily as the two of them made their way down to a large, circular room that was empty except for more torches set high on the walls, casting eerie shadows across Bellatrix's face.

"Stay here!" Bellatrix ordered, pointing to the space of wall near the staircase. Leah hurried to obey, scurrying over to the said portion of wall and standing shakily against it, her breaths coming in terrified gasps.

Bellatrix flicked her wand at an empty bit of wall and it vanished, revealing a smaller, cell-like chamber connected to the main, circular room. Leah could see something - _or someone_ - curled up in a ball in the far corner of the smaller room.

"Get up, _boy_!" Bellatrix screeched, her angry voice echoing off the walls of the underground chamber. A small boy, about ten or eleven years old, lifted his head at her yelling, his face displaying utter terror. He tried and failed to stand, his legs buckling beneath him. "I said GET UP!" Bellatrix yelled louder still. Leah and the young boy winced at the harshness in her tone. He hurriedly tried again to raise himself off the dingy, dirt-covered floor and took a few fumbling, terrified steps toward Bellatrix.

Leah's mind was whirring. _What's happening?_ She asked frantically. Bellatrix answered her unspoken question.

"Now, Miss Potter." Bellatrix began, her lip curling in an evil smile, causing her to look more deranged than usual. "You are going to get your first lesson on being a Death Eater..." She paused, her smile widening as Leah's eyes widened. "The Dark Lord has decided to change up your training a bit, just until you follow us fully..." She crooked a finger menacingly and beckoned Leah to come closer. She obeyed hesitantly, afraid of approaching yet afraid of remaining still. Bellatrix then grabbed the boy roughly by the upper arm and yanked him into the light.

When he had been in shadows she hadn't noticed it, but the flickering green flames cast shadows on the numerous scars on the small boy's skin. Leah stifled a gasp, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. _How could they do this to an innocent _child_?_ She asked herself.

His ocean-blue eyes met Leah's brilliant green and begged for release. He was trembling and shivering, but Leah knew it was not from cold. He held her gaze for what felt like hours before she finally broke the stare. She turned her head, unable to bear the boy's pain any longer.

Bellatrix cackled at the display, obviously mistaking Leah's repulsion and disgust as apathy. "Very good little Potter. For your task you need only rough the boy up a bit you see, torture him as I see fit. Just so you know, resistance will get you nowhere. You will only bring the same sentence on yourself." Her bottomless eyes sparked with a sickening mixture of malice and excitement. It was obvious she enjoyed keeping the two of them on edge.

Leah, still avoiding the boy's eyes, didn't notice Bellatrix approaching her until she was about three feet away. Her green eyes leapt to the knife in Bellatrix's hand and shuddered, willing herself to stay still. Bellatrix held out the knife and, when Leah just looked at it, forced it into her hand, handle first. Leah just stared blankly at the silver weapon in her hand. "But what-" she started, looking from Bellatrix to the knife. She looked up again and saw the boy who was now trembling violently, eyes fixed on the knife in Leah's hand. Her eyes widened in realization. "No..."

"What was that?" Bellatrix asked smoothly, smiling smugly.

"No." she whispered a bit louder, her eyes flicking up to Bellatrix's black ones.

"Well then, this might get interesting." Bellatrix said silkily, advancing once again on Leah, who took a few steps back. "Are you sure about that Potter?" Leah, nearly petrified with shock, managed to nod her head a fraction of an inch. Bellatrix's smile only widened.

"Well then Miss Potter, you leave me no choice... SECTUMSEMPRA!"

Leah screamed and collapsed as deep gashes were cut into her arms, legs and abdomen, blood creating a crimson river along the floor. The boy stood frozen for a split second, then dashed back into his "room", tears flowing down his cheeks and muffled sobs escaping his mouth. Leah's screams bounced off the walls, reverberating in the stone dungeon as blood poured from her body, her breaths coming short and shallow.

Bellatrix cackled at the sight of her helpless and writhing on the stone floor. Leah felt herself slipping into blackness and tried desperately to cling to reality, but her senses were slipping away, slowing down, fading into nothingness. Darkness finally consumed her and she was sure she could never see another day.

_***End Flashback***_

_If only they had let me die_. Leah thought savagely, glaring at the thin, pale lines on her skin. Every day after one of her "lessons" she would wake up, her wounds almost completely healed and Bundy would force her to drink an "extra blood potion" as he called it. Leah's thoughts drifted from her injuries to the boy, wondering where he was. The first "lesson" had been the first and last time she had seen him.

She had been faced with plenty of other victims, but none had been so innocent as the first young boy with the sea-blue eyes. Their tortured gaze swam through her dreams and plagued her waking moments, as did the eyes of all the victims.

Leah shook with silent sobs at the thought of her sessions with Bellatrix, tears rolling down her face and stinging a few of her worse cuts that the Death Eaters had not deined bad enough to heal. She forced the memories out of her head, to the back of her mind, and tried in vain to slow down her breathing.

Leah lay back on her bed, curling into a tight ball and, exhausted from the reliving of her sessions with Bellatrix, drifted off into a fitful sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Same deal as all the others: 5+ reviews on this chapter and you get an early one! Happy belated Valentines day and all that. :)**

**Please review/tell me what you think/give me pointers or ideas! I want to hear from you readers! :D And thank you all for reading!**

**~Megan**


	6. Revelations

**Enjoy the next chapter! And don't hate me! Oh, and thank you to Moon Lantern and guests unknown and Georgia Mcdonald for reviewing my last chapter and thanks to all who have followed or favorited! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Revelations**

The tall, dark-haired man was about to throw the Floo Powder into his fire when a soft knock on his door caught his attention. He glanced at the clock over the mantle. Ten to midnight. What would someone be doing, in his neighborhood of all places, at such a late hour? Sighing, he returned the Floo Powder to its jar and made his way through his dark house to the front door.

The knock sounded again, softer than before and more hesitant.

"Coming." He said tersely.

With a wave of his wand the lock clicked open and he grabbed the handle. When he first opened the door he believed he was looking out on an empty street, but a small movement in his peripheral vision caused him to look down and let out a gasp of surprise.

Laying on his doorstep, facedown, drenched in blood, was a figure with long, tangled red hair and grimy clothes. The girl was barely conscious, her back rising and falling weakly and her eyes fluttering. _The girl from Malfoy Manor_. He thought, an icy feeling running through his veins. _Lily..._ He shook himself out of his reverie and gently, tenderly lifted the girl bridal-style, her head and arms flopping lifelessly. She was much too light.

Bits of stone were present in her long hair and he could see scars all over her ghostly pale arms. The presence of various open wounds was obvious by the stains of blood running through her pants and shirt.

The worst of the gashes, a deep one on her right forearm where it looked as though a chunk of flesh had been scooped away, had blood flowing in a thin stream from it and her skin grew whiter by the second. "Vulnera Sanentur." he muttered a few times, running his wand up and down the length of her body. Blood stopped flowing from all the wounds except for the one on her right arm, but the girl's chest still rose and fell in short gasps and she was paler than death.

Severus Snape shuddered, tears flickering at the corners of his eyes as he gazed down at the girl who so much resembled Lily Evans. It tore him up to see the girl, spitting image of the woman he had loved, broken and injured so terribly. _It's so much worse than when she received the Dark Mark._ He thought, his mind flashing back to that terrible meeting. It had been nearly a month before and no matter what he told Dumbledore neither of them could come up with a way to rescue her, not that he had thought they would end up hurting her so terribly.

He shook the thoughts from his head. He had more important things to think about, namely how to transfer the girl to the Hogwarts Hospital Wing. He knew St. Mungo's would have too many questions he could not answer and he didn't have the skills to treat her himself. He quickly checked her pulse, but it was weak. _She's lost so much blood._ He thought, shivering slightly. He ripped a bit of his robe and hurried to tie it around the laceration on her right arm, redoubled his grip on her, grabbed some Floo Powder and threw it into the grate yelling "Hogwarts Hospital Wing!"

* * *

**A/N: Same deal as all the other times! :D Review = sooner update... Though I might not be able to resist... Don't be mad at me! :( So please review!**


	7. Safe

**Here's the weekly chapter (sorry it's a day late... :(... ) But thank you so much to anonymis (Guest), Moon Lantern and ozioma. eze.1 for the reviews!**

**Enjoy! (And I promise to some of you... Harry will show up in about three chapters. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Safe**

Voldemort was glaring at me, his evil red eyes sparking with anger, rage pouring off him in waves despite his calm and collected mask. He was in the drawing room, sitting in a high-backed chair with his gigantic snake curled around his shoulders like a huge, malevolent scarf.

"You ran."

It was a simple statement hissed from the lipless mouth, but the threat was clear in his tone. He continued in the deadly quiet voice.

"And you will pay for it."

He stood and strode over to me, the snake still around his shoulders. I tried to run, but I was frozen in place. I tried to scream, but my voice seemed to be missing. My eyes shone with fright as he raised his bone-white wand pointing it straight at my face.

"CRUCIO!" He screamed, his voice high and cold once more, echoing through the high-ceilinged room.

I felt the pain seize my body as it had so many times before. I was writhing, screaming; my voice found at last. I could hear his laughs echoing around the dark room and willed the pain to cease, wished for release, but none came. A voice, new and gentle, broke through the haze of pain. I felt a hand on my shoulder and tried to escape, shying away from the touch.

"Leah! Leah! Miss Potter! Miss Potter, wake up!" I felt release as I realized it had been a dream, the majority of the pain fading. The voice definitely didn't belong to Voldemort. I breathed hard, breaths coming in harsh gasps and my body trembling from the aftereffects of the curse.

My eyes stayed shut, the darkness of my eyelids giving an illusion of peace and safety. Then I remembered the new voice. Bright light filled my vision as my eyes fluttered open and I quickly closed them, lifting my still-shaking arms to shield my face from the glare. I held back a moan. I was _so sore._

Every one of my muscles burned and ached. My head felt like someone had pounded it with a hammer. I shifted and couldn't hold back another moan as sharp pain lanced through my whole body, concentrated in my head. I resigned myself to not moving and explored my surroundings with my other senses.

_Touch._ I was laying on something soft, a crisp sheet pulled over me. _Something soft._ My bed in the prison had been okay, but the new bed felt positively heavenly against my battered skin.

_Smell._ There was a strange odor I couldn't place. I scanned my memory before realizing it was antiseptic.

A soft, clean bed, bright lights and antiseptic. _A hospital._ My brain told me. But how did I end up in a hospital? The last thing I remembered was collapsing on a random doorstep, knocking on the front door while I was about to pass out from exhaustion and blood-loss. I remembered a vaguely familiar man opening the door, then nothing. _Maybe he brought me here?_

I attempted to open my eyes again and, after blinking a few more times, managed to adjust to the painfully white lights shining from the ceiling.

There was breathing to my right and I turned my head sharply, wincing as pain spiked through my head once again. A tall man with unnaturally long silver hair and silver-rimmed half-moon spectacles was gazing down at me with a sad sort of smile on his face. I breathed a bit easier; he looked safe enough.

I sat up a little too quickly and collapsed back onto the bed once again. My muscles felt frozen from soreness.

"Wh-where am I?" I croaked, my voice hoarse from screaming. The man's shining blue eyes twinkling with sparks of happiness, as though he was proud of my determination to speak my mind, even when I was in pain.

"You are currently in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts dear child. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." I gaped at him and his eyes twinkled again, mirth flashing through the brilliant blue.

His eyes were deep pools of emotion. I looked closer and saw relief, concern, joy and… kindness. The only adult in whom I had seen true kindness displayed was Ms. Fawley.

"You are insane," I stated plainly. He only chuckled in response.

A door to my left creaked open and quick footsteps approached. I couldn't find the strength to turn my head and look at the newcomer.

"Is she alright headmaster?"

The voice was one of pure concern, sadness rippling in the undertones. I turned my head slowly to look at the new person and gazed upon a man with slightly greasy black hair coming towards me, his sallow skin pale. My heart seemed to stop, my eyes widening.

"No." I whispered, trembling once again. "No. Y-you're one of THEM!"

I was shouting, running on pure adrenaline. I backed away cautiously, away from the man. I could remember the man from the night I had received my Dark Mark. He had been sitting directly to the right of Voldemort. _His right-hand man._

My words seemed to shock him. He froze for a second, surprise flashing across his features before he began to advance once again. The soreness of my limbs forgotten I sprang from the bed and ran, tears streaming down my cheeks. I had barely gotten three steps before strong arms encircled me, holding me tightly.

I yelled out, struggling against my captor in a fruitless struggle for release. Every muscle in my body tensed once again as I trembled, my body quaking with sobs. _I_ _had thought I was_ free.

A reassuring hand rubbed my back, a voice whispering a constant stream of consoling words that never reached my ears as I hiccupped my way to silence.

I looked up, confused, my vision hazy with tears, and my green eyes met blue, framed with silver hair. They shone concern and worry. I heard steps coming closer and looked away, pressing closer into the man's chest and shrinking away from the dark-haired man.

"Shhh." He said calmly as he continued to rub my back in smooth circles. "You're safe here."

I wanted to believe him, but my breath was coming in short gasps and my mind was fuzzy.

"Don't let him hurt me." I whimpered, tears pricking my eyes again. "D-don't let him take me back." My voice broke with fear. It was a whisper, a plea for help. My legs threatened to collapse as they shook. How could they do this to me? Give me a chance, then pull it away in a single instant.

"You will not be going back." He said firmly. He said it with such conviction that all tension drained instantly from my body. I knew innately that this was someone who could be trusted. That coupled with a sudden decrease of adrenaline caused me to crumple to the ground suddenly, my legs giving out.

Showing surprising strength for his age the man lifted me gently and placed me back on the bed, sitting me up comfortably. He gave me a spicy-tasting liquid to drink and my vision sharpened, everything coming into focus.

I saw that the silver-haired man had sat down on my right once again and that the other man, the Death Eater in his dark robes, was standing at the end of the bed, studying me with a critical eye. My breath hitched as I saw him staring at me. The older man's hand flew to mine, squeezing it reassuringly. I squeezed back, my eyes closed as I conveyed my fear and apprehension into pressure. I attempted to calm my breathing, but it didn't work. The old man cleared his throat as if to speak and I glanced over at him.

"Professor Snape here actually saved your life."

If I hadn't seen the man's mouth move I would have thought I had imagined the words. I gave him a reproachful look, disbelieving.

"B-but I saw- He was- What?" I spluttered. I couldn't comprehend what he was saying. Why would Voldemort's right-hand man _save_ me? I thought they were all the same. Why didn't he just bring me back to his master? I shivered a bit at the thought and the older man squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Yes." The man chuckled. "He was the one who brought you here after you collapsed. He is actually my spy among Voldemort's ranks. It was lucky that he was home really."

"Lucky indeed." The dark-haired man, Professor Snape, sneered. I flinched and he softened his voice slightly, the accusatory tone not quite disappearing. "Another five seconds and I would have been gone." Then his voice changed, becoming softer and warmer, more caring. "May I see your arm?"

I held out my right arm reluctantly, still wary. I noticed a thick wrap of bandages around the forearm. My eyes were wide as I stared at them, worried about what had happened. I only remembered a lot of blood coming from that area, but I had dismissed it. I'd had worse. Professor Snape spoke again and I looked up at his face.

"The other arm."

I blushed, a pink tinge crawling up my cheeks at the knowledge of what he wanted to examine. I lowered my right arm and held out my left, palm up. I looked away as he drew nearer and flinched, my muscles contracting in anticipation as he rolled up my sleeve. He paused for a moment, but then continued until it was up to my elbow.

"You have still found no way to get rid of it, Severus?" the man asked Professor Snape. I focused my eyes on the floor, avoiding both of their eyes.

"Not that I know of, Headmaster."

Snape's voice sounded terribly sad. I glanced up at him against my will. He was frowning at my Dark Mark. "But hers is different." And before I knew it he held his arm next to mine, his left sleeve pulled up to reveal a Dark Mark. I gaped at him, then shuddered at the sight of the gruesome tattoo.

"See here." He said, pointing to my tattoo but being careful not to touch it. "The pattern and color are different."

I sat up, interested despite my hatred toward the Mark, looking at it closely for the first time in weeks.

He was right. Even through both of them had the same basic design, a skull with a snake coming out of it and curling around itself, there were differences. My snake was more detailed. Professor Snape's had markings and vague patterning; mine had sharp diamonds running the length of its back and solid black and white stripes on its underbelly. It also seemed to have a strange greenish tint to it, but I might have imagined it.

The man with the glasses looked like he was deep in thought, but I could hear the worry in his voice. "Can you think of any reason why Severus?"

He began to shake his head, but stopped, fixing his gaze on Dumbledore. Their eyes met and silent understanding passed between them. They were quiet through their exchange and I looked back and forth between them, trying to gain some knowledge of what they were conveying without words. I coughed gently, clearing my throat and both of them looked around at me, the connection broken.

"Um…" I said, put off by their staring. "Uh, I wondered if you had a theory." I shrank away from the stare he gave me, his dark eyes boring into mine. He blinked and I relaxed. It was _creepy_ having him stare at me like that.

His lip curled and looked toward the other man as though asking for permission. I could see Dumbledore give the smallest of nods, but his eyes were guarded.

"It could be because he used Nagini's venom for your Mark." He said carefully, as though testing each word before uttering it. I shivered as I looked down at my left forearm. It _did _look a lot like the green and black snake that was always seen around him. I _hated _that snake.

The three of us fell into silence. It stretched longer and longer but none of us broke it. Just as it was getting awkward I saw movement in the corner of my eye. I spun around, pulling my left sleeve down over the menacing tattoo.

It was a kind-faced, matronly woman with wispy brown hair who had obviously just exited the door at the end of the hospital ward. It was small and probably led to an office.

The nurse scurried over to me, a scowl on her face. "Am I allowed to attend to my patient now?" she huffed, assessing me with her eyes. She waved her wand once over me and I scrambled backwards, my breath coming in short bursts. I closed my eyes, ready for the inevitable pain, but it never came. After a few moments of silence I looked up at the three adults clustered around my bed, looks of shock and pity on their faces. I turned away from their gazes, pulling my knees into my chest as tears ran down my face. I didn't want them to see me as weak, but I was so scared of the pain I was sure would be quick in coming.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and shied away. I looked into the dark eyes of Professor Snape. The black orbs that had looked so emotionless from a distance were actually dark brown and full of concern.

"Are you alright?" The simple question was all it took. Even though I had been scared of him and what he stood for, something made me trust him. I threw myself into his chest, sobbing.

I was tired of pretending, tired of trying to be strong. He tensed suddenly, as though he was unused to affection. I barely noticed, my body racked with sobs. I could feel his hand on my back, reassuring and solid through my torrent of emotions.

"It's alright, Leah." He said, holding me close. His voice was deep and calming. I had never had a parent's touch, one that was meant to comfort and protect, but I imagined that this was what it would feel like. My breathing relaxed as I leaned into his warm chest, peace washing over me for the first time in a long while.

Finally I felt calm enough to sit up. Relieved that the silver-haired man and the matron were considerate enough to have their own whispered conversation while I broke down, I hastily wiped my eyes on a handkerchief handed to me by Professor Snape. "Thank you sir." I whispered. He gave a stiff nod. The other two adults turned toward us.

The matron looked terribly guilty. "I'm so very sorry dear." She said, looking worried. "I should have told you what I was doing." She then motioned to a roll of thick parchment that I hadn't seen before. "I was just running a diagnostic spell to see the extent of your injuries. I apologize if it was interpreted differently."

I just nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

She unrolled the parchment, scanning the results of her spell. "Nothing looks too bad." She mused, eyes whizzing back and forth. "Nearly everything has been healed. All injuries except for some bruising and that nasty cut on your right arm. The main problems are malnutrition and exhaustion." I nodded. I had figured as much. They (being Bellatrix and Voldemort) always wanted me to be fully healed for my next torture session. I shivered despite myself.

"Are you cold dear?" she asked kindly, having noticed my shivering. I shook my head mutely. She didn't need to know why I was so scared. I winced as a dull pain shot through my head once more. She frowned, glanced down at the paper once more, then bustled away to a glass-fronted cabinet on the far side of the room where dozens of glass vials sat in wait.

Soft clinking was heard as she rummaged through the various colors of liquids and she came back with three of them that she had selected. A green one, a dark blue (nearly black) one and a soft lilac one were clutched in her hand.

"Drink this one." She said, unstoppering the green one and handing it to me. I took it and looked at it warily.

"What does it do?"

"That there is a potion to help with the bruises and hopefully heal that gash on your arm a bit. It should also make your headache go away." She said, eying me expectantly when I just looked at it. "Well what are you waiting for?"

I brought the vial to my lips, my hand trembling slightly. It tasted strange, like boiled cabbage. I coughed and the silver-haired man conjured up a glass of water for me. I took it gratefully. I glanced down at my arms and thankfully a few of the bruises were gone. I shook my head experimentally and sighed with relief when no sudden bursts of pain shot through it.

"This one is a nutrition potion." She handed me the recently uncorked midnight blue potion. It actually tasted quite nice, like orange juice with a hint of vanilla.

"And this-" She began, picking up the purple potion.

"Actually Poppy, I think that should wait." The bespectacled man said, raising a hand. "Just for a few minutes."

"But why should she not take it headmaster? The girl obviously needs sleep!" 'Poppy' said angrily. "Whatever you need to ask her can wait for tomorrow morning!" She glared at the man, her brown eyes flashing menacingly.

"She needs to-" he began, but broke off as I gave a deep yawn. It _was_ getting hard for me to stay awake, but I shook my head to wake me up a bit. All the excitement of the day was catching up to me, but I had no desire to sleep. Not if my dreams would be plagued by nightmares of Voldemort or his Death Eaters.

"It's alright ma'am." I said. "I don't really want to sleep right now."

She gave me a questioning look and I looked away from her gaze. I could hear whispers from the direction of the adults and footsteps as someone walked away.

Looking up, I saw that the matron had left. Neither of the men made an attempt at conversation and I didn't either. We just sat in the immaculately clean hospital wing. After a long minute of utter silence I assumed the matron wasn't coming back. A few minutes after that I was getting quite bored. I didn't want to talk about what had happened, so I changed the subject.

"So, um… Who exactly are you?" I asked, directing the question at the silver-haired man and cringing when it came out so bluntly. His lips twitched into a smile and he looked down at me kindly.

"I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School." He said, his eyes twinkling. "The matron was Madam Pomfery, the nurse in this Hospital Wing, and that," he motioned to Professor Snape, "is Professor Severus Snape, the Potions Master. Does that answer your question?" I nodded silently. We sat in silence for another minute before I asked the question that had been burning within me since I had woken up.

"Why am I here?"

Both Professors exchanged a look.

"We were wondering if you could tell _us_ that Miss Potter." Professor Dumbledore said, looking intently at me. I ducked my head, trying to calm my breathing. I didn't want to relive my experiences in my self-proclaimed prison.

"Could we do that tomorrow?" I asked weakly, looking down at my hands. When they were silent I looked up anxiously. They were looking at me sadly.

"Of course my dear." Professor Dumbledore finally said, looking a bit disappointed. "Just drink this potion and you can go to sleep." He made to grab the purple potion. I shook my head vigorously, fearful.

"I don't want to sleep." I said quickly.

"And why not?" Professor Snape asked, looking confused. "You need sleep."

"Nightmares." I mumbled, not meeting his eye.

"What was that?" he asked sharply. I flinched.

"N-nightmares, sir." I said, my voice shaking. "Dreams about B-bellatrix and Voldemort." He cringed away from the name while Dumbledore stayed still.

"What kind of nightmares child?" Dumbledore asked, eyes betraying his worry.

I shook my head, unwilling to say.

He repeated the question and I just looked away. Professor Snape put his fingers beneath my chin, lifting it up so I was looking at him.

"We need to know."

Tears formed in my eyes. I knew they wouldn't let me get out of my explanation. "H-he says cru- something and then… then… " I trailed away, hugging my knees close to my chest and burying my head in my arms. "I don't really want to talk about it." I mumbled.

"That's perfectly fine." Professor Dumbledore said, placing his hand on my shoulder. "Just be ready tomorrow to explain a bit more." I unconsciously pulled my knees closer. _I didn't _want _to talk about it._

"Just drink this Miss Potter." I looked up and saw him holding the purple potion. "It provides a _dreamless_ sleep." He put emphasis on the word 'dreamless', but I didn't believe him. How could anything take away nightmares.

"Don't forget we are _wizards_ Miss Potter." Professor Snape drawled. "With _magic._"

I vaguely wondered how he had known what I had been thinking, but brushed it off, then shook my head again. "I'd really rather just not sleep." I said, then cringed as he glared at me.

"_Miss Potter_," He said in a voice of determined calm. "You will drink this potion _now _or we will magic it into your stomach. It is your choice. It will have the same results either way."

My eyes widened and Professor Dumbledore said "Severus" in a warning voice. He gave a warning look at the Potions Master. Then he turned to me. He looked a bit troubled, but spoke firmly. "I can _assure_ you that this potion will allow you to have a dreamless sleep, child. Trust us." His twinkling blue eyes shone with kindness and truth. I hesitantly held out my hand for the vial.

He placed the small bottle in my hand and I pulled out the stopper with little difficulty. Looking at it warily I brought it to my mouth. It smelled revolting, as if someone had liquefied sweaty socks and then added essence of skunk. What that would taste like. I gagged, but managed to swallow it, before realizing it tasted a bit like apples.

Seconds later I felt as though I had run a marathon. I sagged back onto my bed as Professor Dumbledore took the empty vial from my unresisting grip. My vision blurred, refocused, then went blurry again. I could feel sleep calling to me and I accepted. I fell into blackness.

* * *

**A/N: don't you just _love_ spell check? MS Word tried to get me to change Pomfery to Puffery, Bellatrix to Bellany, Voldemort to Voltmeter (possibly my favorite suggestion), Dumbledore to Tumbledown and Snape to Snipe. The grammar checker also got quite angry at me for using so many fragments and commas... oh well, that's life! ;D**

**To anonymis (because you are a guest, you will only see this if you read it...): In response to your review, sorry, but you don't get Leah's escape story until chapter 14... or 15... I can't remember. ;) **

**Thanks again for reading! Remember that reviews = inspiration = early chapter! :D (except not this week, but if you readers scrounge up 5+ reviews for this chapter, I'll give you two next Saturday! ;) **

**Love you all! Bye!**

**-Megan**


	8. Answers

**Sorry about my absence on Friday, but our dance show went very well! (We had a performance on Friday, Saturday and Sunday) Thanks so much to Moon Lantern and msewester (Guest) for the reviews on the last chapter and to everyone who favorited or followed! **

**And on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Answers**

Dumbledore and Snape watched as Leah's breathing slowed to a calm, relaxed pace. Her body was empty of the tension and fear that had possessed it minutes before. Both looked down at the girl, pity and sadness filling their hearts. Snape's eyes glimmered with tears he would never shed and he no longer tried to keep up his emotionless façade.

Madam Pomfery bustled out of her office. "Thank you gentlemen, but now I must ask you to leave. Both Miss Potter and I need proper rest." Her voice was firm but soft. She looked down at the young girl and knew exactly how they felt. It was impossible to look at the sleeping girl and not see a younger Lily Evans. Her heart reached out to her the moment she had first beheld the girl in Snape's arms, broken and terrified.

"Thank you Poppy." Professor Dumbledore said as he got to his feet. His ageless face seemed far more lined than when he had entered the Hospital Wing. Snape gave a curt nod and followed suit. They left Madam Pomfery pulling privacy curtains around Leah's bed.

As the Hospital Wing doors closed behind them the two men picked up their pace, knowing where they were heading. Their feet carried them swiftly down the dark, empty corridors, an unspoken agreement to silence hanging between them. Both carried emotionless faces, but torrents of emotions flew through their minds.

"Acid Pops."

Professor Dumbledore's voice spoke suddenly into the darkness. A torch flared on the wall and the stone gargoyle leaped aside, revealing the ever-circling staircase. They stepped on and waited for it to carry them up to the oak door at the top of the stairs.

The door swung open before them, needing no command. A large, circular office was uncovered, numerous portraits of past headmasters and headmistresses set around the high stone walls. Shelves carrying books and other artifacts were set around the walls and various silver instruments with spindly legs sat around the room on little tables.

Professor Dumbledore took a seat in a large winged armchair behind the mahogany desk. He waved his wand in a great sweeping motion and a small, thin chair appeared out of thin air facing the desk. Snape gave the seat a half-hearted scathing look, then sank into it, put his head in his hands and sighed, his breath rushing out of his mouth in a heavy stream.

There was silence for a few moments. "So..." The dark-haired professor breathed softly, still looking into his lap.

"So indeed." Dumbledore said, sighing as he looked out the window in the wall down to the still grounds.

"What will we do with her Headmaster?"

It was obvious that Snape was trying not to think about the chilling news they had heard. His voice was quaking slightly and he refused to meet the older man's eye. "Will she be moved to the student dormitories?"

"In time, Severus. Perhaps for now she will stay in a spare room, maybe mine or Minerva's."

"Not mine, Sir?" He lifted his head just enough to see the twinkle returning to the older man's blue eyes.

"That will be her choice Severus. When the time comes. She will need to be kept close and watched over, just in case and will need private lessons in order to catch up to the other students her age. Her ignorance of the Wizarding World should be a small hurdle to jump."

"But will she be integrated into student life at all?"

Dumbledore sighed, looking down at the man before him. "For the time being I think not. Either her 'guardian', for lack of a better word, will feed her or she will be brought meals by a house elf. It would also be unwise to let Dolores Umbridge discover her true identity, as it could easily prove disastrous. Whatever happens, the Ministry must not know of her."

"And why not?" Snape's voice rose angrily. "If the Ministry had known about her she could have been safe! Someone would have kept and eye on her! Someone from the Ministry would have found her before the Death Eaters!" He panted a bit from his yelling, but Dumbledore still looked serene, his fingers steepled in front of him as though he had not a care in the world.

The silver-haired man sighed a long sigh. "I do not know Severus, if that would be entirely true. I know some things- most things. But I do not know everything. If I tell you the whole story will you cease your questions for the time being?"

"I cannot promise anything," he said coldly, glaring at the headmaster. There was silence before Dumbledore spoke again.

"You will get your answers."

Before Snape could argue, Dumbledore stood up and strode over to a hidden cabinet lined with mirrors where a shallow stone basin sat. He brought the bowl over to the desk, the silvery liquid inside swirling as if it were caught in the wind. He then raised his wand to his temple and drew it slowly away, more silvery wisps of memory caught on the wand tip.

With a swift flick of his wrist the older man dropped the memories into the Pensive and gestured for Snape to come forward.

He did so, almost reluctantly, though his eyes shone with a burning curiosity. The two colleagues stood, pausing for a moment, before reaching out a finger, touching the surface of the shining liquid and falling into Dumbledore's thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: And just for my absence (well, and because I feel very happy right now) another chapter is coming out in just a few minutes! Hope you enjoy!**

**Please review/give feedback! I love all sorts of criticism! ;) **


	9. Night of Tears

**Second chapter today! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Night of Tears**

Dumbledore and Snape fell through shifting and swirling colors, landing on a cobblestone road covered in darkness. Ahead of them stood a fifteen-year younger Albus Dumbledore and a fifteen-year younger Hagrid, both gazing at a ruined house that had the roof collapsed in and smoke rising in nearly invisible billows against the midnight sky. Snape's breath caught in his throat.

"Are they in there 'eadmaster?" Hagrid asked, his voice thick with tears.

"I'm afraid so Hagrid." Dumbledore said sadly.

Hagrid sobbed as softly as his great lungs would allow as great tears slid down his cheeks and into his bushy beard.

"Come now Hagrid, let's get this over with." The two men started forward, with the older Dumbledore and Snape following close behind.

As they got closer, the damage to the house was more pronounced. The entire second floor was demolished, the roof caving in and the windows blown out. The front door had been blasted off its hinges and revealed a tall staircase.

They made their way through the front doorway, into a ruined hall that was only somewhat intact. A few pictures hug on the wall, dust and grit from the destroyed house clinging to their glass coverings. The inside of the ouse was shadowy, so the younger Dumbledore took out what looked like a silver cigarette lighter and clicked it, releasing orbs of light into the air.

The light cast a soft glow around the entryway, illuminating the hall leading to the stairs. A dark shape lay on the ground a few feet away. Hagrid let out another choked sob, looking down at the lifeless body of James Potter.

Tears fell from the eyes of both the older and younger Dumbledores. A hard mask formed over Snape's eyes as he saw, again, the dead body of his worst enemy. Silently the group moved on, unable to stand there any longer.

Snape and Dumbledore followed in silence, stepping carefully even thought they passed through the memory like ghosts. The younger Dumbledore made his way to the fragile-looking staircase while Hagrid peered into the rooms on the main floor of the house.

Dumbledore's long robes flowed around him and he treaded softly and cautiously up the stairs and down the upper hallway to the room at the very end of the hall, where the roof was demolished, revealing the starry sky above. A soft rustling in the silence gave away the presence of life.

He made his way over to the light blue crib in what had once been a nursrey. A little boy lay in the bed curled up into a tight ball beneath a fuzzy shite blanket. A small scar was just visible under the small tuft of black hair that fell over his forehead. A small, lightning bolt-shaped scar.

Assured that the young boy was asleep, Dumbledore turned to the right of the crib where a woman lay, her shining red hair splayed around her head like a halo.

Her emerald eyes were glassed over and staring blankly at the night sky, her mouth parted sligtly. Snape stared at her for a moment, taking in the sight of the woman he once loved and her broken form on the cold floor. He tore his eyes away, full of bitterness, regret and anger. Dumbledore's eyes clouded one again with tears as he turned away from the still form of Lily Potter, neé Evans.

The younger Dumbledore had turned back to the little boy, gently lifting the baby into his arms, careful to keep from waking him. He made his way down the stairs once again, avoiding the body of James and broken pieces of wood. The older Dumbledore and Snape followed in silence, Snape's eyes still glimmering with tears, but his face impassive.

"Hagrid?" the younger Dumbledore called softly into the still and quiet house.

"I'm 'ere Professor Dumbledore." Hagrid answered, stepping out of the kitchen and making his way down the ruined hallway. "Did you find 'im?" His eyes were puffy and red from silent tears.

Dumbledore nodded, holding out the litle bundle of blankets. Hagrid took him gently his eyes crinkling with a watery smile. " 'e looks jus' like James, ye' know?" he said, gazing down at the little boy fondly. Dumbledore nodded again, also looking down at Harry's pale face.

"Did ye' find Lily?" Hagrid asked, eyes flicking up over Dumbledore's shoulder to the ruined staircase.

"Yes." Dumbledore whispered, his eyes filled with pain. "Upstairs in the nursery. She seems to have died trying to protect Harry."

"The bes' way fer 'er ter have gone." Hagrid said thickly, suppressing a sob as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Indeed."

The two men stood for a moment, lost in grief before Dumbledore handed Harry over to Hagrid, the larger man taking the one-year old in his huge hands.

"Go Hagrid." he said softly. "Take Harry to Little Whinging. Remember he must arrive at his Aunt and Uncle's house in a non-traceable way. We don't want any spies at the Ministry alerted. I... I will take care of a bit of business. I will meet you at the Dursley's residence in approximately two hours. I suspect Minerva will be there as well." Dumbledore gave a sad sort of smile at the thought. "She will want the truth."

"Yes sir, 'eadmaster. See ye' in two hours." Hagrid turned away, toward the door and, though he wasn't aware of it at the time, the approaching figure of Sirius Black on an enchanted motorbike.

"Thank you Hagrid. Have a safe journey." Hagrid nodded and waved as Dumbledore turned back into the depths of the ruined house.

Snape shot a questioning glance at the older Dumbledore as they followed his younger counterpart through the hallways. They took a few quick turns before the younger Dumbledore stopped in front of a seemingly blank wall. He placed a hand on the wood, mumbling something under his breath.

The wall in front of him disappeared and revealed an empty archway through which a set of stairs led down into the ground. The walls of the passage were stone and magical lights were set in place, casting a warm and friendly glow over the rough walls.

It only took a few seconds for the group of people to reach the bottom of the stairs. In front of them was a door made of dark brown wood with a simple bronze doorknob bearing no keyhole. The memory Dumbledore pushed the door open on silent hinges and stepped into the small room hidden beneath the Potters' house.

The room was surprisingly homey for one you would find at the bottom of a secret stone stairway. The walls were painted a soft lilac color and there were pink and blue chrysanthemums painted in nearly life-like designs around the walls.

The only pieces of furniture in the room were a small white rocking chair, a pale green dresser and a crib that sat beneath a window that mimicked the night sky above. Slow, soft breathing could be heard coming from the crib and the younger Dumbledore approached it almost reverently.

Snape let out a gasp as a young girl who already had shoulder-length red hair came into view, her sleeping form nestled beneath a cornflower-blue blanket edged with white lace.

The girl stirred softly and yawned as the memory Dumbledore lifted her into his arms, stretching her tiny fists into the air before snuggling into the warmth of his chest. His eyes were sparkling more than usual with tears he was holding back as he looked down at the little girl's innocent face.

He carried her back up the stairs, Snape and the older Dumbledore following in silence, through the ruined house and to the front walk. The bundle in his arms shivered a bit but she did not wake. He quietly whispered "Accio Locket!" and a small silver locket flew out of the window opposite of the place where the ruined nursery was. He caught it in his outstretched hand and pocketed it quickly before disappearing into nothingness with a loud CRACK!

The scene dissolved into swirling colors before reforming into another memory. Snape and the older Dumbledore found themselves at the end of a dark road lined with houses. In front of them stood a tall, dark building surrounded by a white picket fence. There was a solitary light on in a lower room, shaded slightly by a curtain drawn across the window.

The memory Dumbledore walked swiftly down the path leading up to the front door. The orphanage looked well-kempt, the little flower garden in front of the porch well-tended and neat. He set the small bundle down on the front step, then placed a crisp, cream-colored envelope on top of it before gazing at the young girl fondly one last time, his eyes sparkling, before ringing the doorbell and waving his wand once so he blended into the night.

"What is it?" a slightly irritable female voice asked as a ruffled-looking lady threw open the front door. She stared around into the night, her gaze passing right over the invisible Dumbledore. She looked down and her gaze softened as she saw the little girl wrapped in the blanket. She lifted the bundle of blanket and girl into her arms, holding her close as a gust of chilly wind blew through the quiet night, then turned and entered the quiet building, running her eyes one last time over the supposedly empty landscape as she closed the door gently.

Snape and Dumbledore rose silently out of the Pensive, out of the swirling rush of memories, and landed gently on the floor of Dumbledore's office.

* * *

**A/N: So here's the second chapter of the day! :D Hope you liked it! Please review and all that jazz! ;)**

**And you learn why Leah is separated from Harry next chapter! Any guesses on why? Imaginary (aka virtual) cookies for all who get even close to a right answer! :D**


	10. Why and How

**You guys get a little bit more Snape POV here... tell me what you think of it, please! ;)**

**Thank you so much to Moon Lantern, DragonSlayer2187 and Daughter of the Full Moon for reviewing the last chapter! Virtual cookies to all of you! (::) (aka. a chocolate chip cookie...)**

**And thanks also to everyone who has favorited/followed! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Why and How**

Snape's POV

I can't believe it. I just can't... Another child? No wonder she looked exactly like Lily. My mind was reeling from the memories I had just witnessed. Questions rocketed through my head like Bludgers: How did they keep her secret? Why did they keep her secret? Did Ha-Potter know? How did the Dark Lord find out?

I sat down on the chair facing the headmaster's desk, condused by all I had seen. I tried to sort out my thoughts, but they were far too cluttered and jumbled to make any sense, every question vying for attention. We sat in silence for five, ten, fifteen minutes before I asked the question that was at the forefront of my mind. "Who knew?"

Albus looked at me sadly. "Only I, Poppy, Sirius, her parents and Remus, who is her godfather."

The silence returned for several more minutes before I whispered "Why?"

"Hm?" he asked, as though snapping out of a trance. "What was that?"

"Why? Why was she hidden so securely? Surely others must have known. Surely others must have guessed. Why was she locked up, hidden, sent away? Why did the Ministry know nothing about her? How did the Dark Lord discover her? WHY?" My questions poured out in a seemingly endless flow.

I was starting to get angry with the headmaster, with his calm demeanor, the stupid twinkle in his eyes. Why- no, how could he send her away, give her away when she so obviously needed protection?

He looked into my face and I could see great sorrow behind those brilliant blue eyes. My anger drained away. "Severus," he started, his voice sounding very tired, "I will tell you what I know. Not everything mind you, for even I don't have all the answers, but I will try. Now where to begin..." He stood and walked over to his study window, gazing out into the night.

The sky was still black though dawn was nearing, the moon reflected in the Black Lake, the millions of stars twinkling and sparkling in the vastness of the heavens. I waited as patiently as I could, watching him as he gazed out over the grounds, his thoughts elsewhere.

Without turning back to face me he began to speak. "When the International Statute of Secrecy was put into effect in 1692 it was an attempt by the International Confederation of Wizards to safeguard the wizarding community from being discovered by the non-magical population. Do not interrupt Severus."

I closed my mouth. I had just been about to ask what the relevance of this was. Honestly, I didn't care. I wanted my questions answered, not a History of Magic lesson. I settled into a stony silence, glaring at the old man in front of me.

"As I was saying, when the Ministry of Magics of different countries were alerted of the Statute, they came up with their own ways of controlling the wizards under their laws. Many came up with ways of hiding underage magic usage or at least detecting it in the presence of Muggles. Britain's Minister of Magic, Johnathan Enderland at the time, instituted the Reasonable Restriction for Underage Sorcery.

"The Restriction included creating the Trace, a way of detecting magical interference around under-17 year olds. When an underage wizard or witch uses magic or an overage witch or wizard uses magic around them, the Trace is activated and the Ministry is able to discipline them as they see fit." He paused.

"But what does this have to do with-with anything?" I blurted out, my temper taking control once more. He gave me a hard stare and his usually kind eyes flashed with anger before he controlled himself.

"I can promise you Severus, this all is relevant. Just be patient." I sighed and sank back into the small, wooden chair, still feeling anger and frustration burn beneath my skin. Finally I calmed down and Albus continued.

"So, this spell has been in use for over 300 years. It is automatically placed on magical persons when they are born. This is the way Hogwarts' magical book of children writes down each and every witch and wizard in the country, however the Trace itself isn't officially activated until they begin school. Now how this corresponds to Miss Potter is that, for some reason, when Leah was born she was born without the Trace."

He let me interrupt this time. "Impossible." I breathed.

"Actually quite possible." he said, his mouth twisting into a grim smile. "I have done some research since I witnessed the phenomenon."

"But how did you know that she didn't have the Trace? I thought there was no way to find out until the child reached school age."

"At first it was just suspicions. When her name did not appear in the book of magical children that Hogwarts possesses, we assumed she was a squib. Squibs, as they contain no magical talent, don't have the Trace on them and so would not be recorded in the book. However, by the age of three months Leah had begun to display small signs of magic. We were baffled.

"When Lily and James questioned me about it I examined the Ministry's record for examples of the phenomenon. I learned that for every ten thousand wizarding children born, one is born without the Trace. It has only been recorded five times in the last five centuries and only two of those times were located in England. So it is rare, but not unheard of.

"Unfortunately, the ministry takes such children away for study in the Department of Mysteries and are locked up and tested until they come of age because they are considered a threat to the Ministry. Naturally, Lily and James didn't want their daughter subjected to a life of being studied, so announced that she was a squib to those who knew of her. I was the only person who knew otherwise. In the ministry records that is how she is listed. That, Severus, is why it is of the utmost importance that the Ministry not discover who she is."

I sat, staring at him as he spoke so calmly, his face passive. The facts he was telling me boggled my mind, and I couldn't help but listen, stunned as I was.

"Lily and James had not even been aware that they were having twins, hence the reason that only their closest friends knew. Leah was a surprise and a blessing. Alas, we knew that if Voldemort or the Death Eaters got a hold of her she would be used either as blackmail or as a weapon, if trained to be on their side, as she is a quite powerful witch."

"But then how could you afford to send her away? Shouldn't she have been watched over by experienced and trusted members of the wizarding community instead of being left at a common muggle orphanage?"

"And that is where you are wrong, Severus." he responded, "The first orphanage she went to, the one where I left her, was run by a witch by the name of April Jones. Leah stayed there until it was about to close due to bankruptcy. When I had learned of the situation from Miss Jones I immediately had Leah transferred to an orphanage in the outskirts of London run by a wonderful woman, a squib, named Martha Fawley. Leah was four years old at the time.

"Miss Fawley kept me posted of happenings at the orphanage and of how Leah was doing until she was killed by Death Eaters and replaced by Ms. Lydia Smith eight months ago. I have been trying to find a replacement for her, someone with ties to the magical world, but it seems that the Death Eaters found Leah before I could." His voice was filled with sadness and regret, his blue eyes swimming with tears of what was unmistakably regret.

"But-"

"I _DON'T KNOW_ Severus. I don't_ know_ how they found her." He yelled at first, but then his face softened and he slumped into his high-backed chair. He put his head in his hands, a gesture of utter defeat.

"I don't know..." he whispered and I could tell he was crying softly, his breathing uneven and shallow.

I was stunned. I had never seen the headmaster cry before, perhaps shed a tear or two on occasion, but never openly crying. I finally realized that he felt just as I did for the girl, if not more. I simply looked down at my lap, at my folded hands, unseeing.

Finally, when I realized I could do nothing to comfort the man, who was now still and silent, I got up and left, as quietly as I could, sliding the door shut behind me. I made my way down to my office in the dungeons, barely noticing that the sun was beginning to peek over the horizon. My last coherent thought before drifting off to sleep was: Thank goodness I don't have any classes first period tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for reading! Questions:**

**1. What did you think of Dumbledore's explanation?**

**2. Did you like Snape's POV? Do you want more? (More is coming, even if it is quite a bit later..., just want to know how often you all would want him to have a say ;)**

**3. Any ideas for the story? I already have planned how Leah meets Harry (give you a hint... it's coming up very soon!... as in 33x3+(3/3)-99 chapters soon! ;)**

**So, tell me what you thought PLEASE! More virtual cookies for reviewers! Flamers are welcome (criticism is always welcome, without critique where is growth?), but their flames will be given to my fire ninjas who are planning to take over the world... :)**

**And on that happy note, I bid you all Adieu! And have a wonderful weekend!**

**PS: I just discovered I have 1,111 reads! :D Thanks again to all of you amazing readers! Here's a cookie for you! (::)**


	11. Discovering Harry

**A/N: I know many of you have been awaiting this chapter! :D (Well, sort of...) Hope you enjoy! And special thanks to Moon Lantern and DragonSlayer2187 for reviewing the last chapter! :D **

* * *

**Chapter 11: Discovering Harry**

I woke to sunlight pouring through the windows of the Hospital Wing and bouncing off a bright white set of curtains around my bed. I felt refreshed and truly alive for the first time in weeks. I heard the voices of what seemed to be a few students and silently thanked Madam Pomfery for the curtains and the privacy they offered.

I tried to call for the matron, but the only sound that escaped my mouth was a husky rasp; my throat was still sore from screaming and yelling so much the night before. I flinched at the memories and tried desperately to replace them by searching around for a distraction. Spotting a glass of water at the foot of the bed I attempted to reach it, but my legs screamed in protest as they bent only slightly. I gasped in pain and collapsed back onto the bed, defeated.

I looked around in vain for something to call her with – maybe a bell or a button or something – but nothing caught my eye, so I just raised a hand and knocked on the wall behind me, praying that she could hear it. Thankfully, I could hear her footsteps approaching only second after I had knocked. She pulled back the curtain, smiling gently.

"I'm glad you're awake dear." She said kindly, running her wand across my body. I struggled to keep from shuddering, but didn't quite manage it and caught a glimpse of a pitying expression on the face of the older woman. "It's nearly lunch time and you look like you could do with some food. Are you hungry?"

My stomach growled right on cue and I smiled shyly. I opened my mouth to give confirmation, but no sound came out. So I just nodded and pointed to the glass of water at the end of the bed.

"You would like some water?"

I nodded again, flushing a light pink.

She handed me the glass and I took a long drink, relishing the cold liquid against my dry and sore throat. "Thanks." I whispered, giving her a small smile.

"You're quite welcome. I'll have a house elf bring you up some food. Would you like breakfast food or a type of soup?"

"Something for breakfast please, Ms-Madam Pomfery." I blushed at my mistake, but she took no notice.

"How does oatmeal and fresh fruit sound? I want to start you on something easy for the digestive system. According to my scans you haven't eaten much these past few days. Something simple will keep it all from coming back up again."

"That would be fine, thanks." I was willing to eat almost anything she would give me. I hadn't noticed it when I had first woken up, but I was starving.

She smiled a little sadly down at me, then walked out, closing the curtains behind her.

My mind began to wander as I heard Madam Pomfery start moving around, tending to other students I supposed. My thoughts alighted on something she had mentioned as I took a few more sips of water.

_House elves._ There were house elves here, at Hogwarts. I sincerely hoped that headmaster Dumbledore took better care of his elves than Bundy's masters did for him. Every time I had seen him in my room he would have some new scar or bruise from punishing himself or being punished by his masters.

My mind started to wander as I sat in silence, every so often taking a sip of water. I could hear the birds singing, for what I realized was the first time since I had left the orphanage. They, above anything else I had seen, made me realize that I was free from my imprisonment, from the daily torture sessions and free from Bellatrix and her crazy mentality.

A loud popping noise made me jump and nearly drop the empty glass I was holding. A house elf pushed open the curtain, holding a silver tray. He was wearing a strange combination of clothes. On his head were five or six brightly-colored lumps of knitted material, which I assumed were hats. He was also wearing a too-large jumper that was cinched with a belt, tiny green short that looked like they might've fit a toddler and a pair of mismatched socks, one white with orange and yellow polka-dots and the other green with sparkling shamrocks. I was speechless for a moment as I took in his strange outfit, but then pulled myself back together as he began to speak.

"Dobby is here with Miss Leah's food." He said proudly, holding out a tray with oatmeal (covered in a sweet mixture of cinnamon and sugar), a glass of milk and a small bowl with fresh strawberries, grapes and slices of banana. He smiled brightly and his huge green eyes shone with happiness. There was no doubt about it. Dumbledore most definitely treated his elves differently than how Bundy was treated.

"Thank you Dobby." I said, grabbing the tray. His grin, if it was possible, widened even more.

"You is welcome Miss Leah!" he said, bowing quickly, his pointed nose nearly brushing the floor and the small tower of hats on his head tipping precariously. "Dobby has to be getting back to the kitchens now Miss, as it is nearly time for the school lunch, but Dobby will be back later, after you has finished your breakfast to get your dishes."

"See you then Dobby!" I called softly as he left through the curtains and disappeared with another loud pop.

In no time at all the plate was empty. I didn't know how I had finished so quickly, but it did make sense. The events of the previous day had exhausted me to near breaking point. Escape, rescue and emotional upheaval had worn me out and he weeks of imprisonment beforehand meant I was more than just hungry.

I felt restless and lay back on my bed as I waited for Dobby to return for the tray, listening to the vague sound of Madam Pomfery's hushed conversations, but in a matter of moments I had shut my eyes and fallen back asleep.

* * *

Harry stumbled into his dormitory, collapsing on his four-poster bed and reveling in the silence the deserted room provided. He welcomed the seclusion, even if he only received it because he was skipping lunch to do so. He knew Hermione would be on his case as soon as he saw her and Ron when they headed down to Care of Magical Creatures later in the day, but he didn't care.

The previous day had been absolutely terrible. It had started out with a certain Dolores Umbridge being announced as Hogwarts High Inquisitor, which gave her the power to inspect other teachers. She had inspected Professor Trelawny during their Divination class (it had been even more of a disaster than usual) and had thoroughly enjoyed making her miserable. Harry didn't like Trelawny in the slightest, but she was, at least a step above Umbridge.

That Monday had also marked the beginning of the second week of Harry's detentions with the foul toad. She had been so pleased with her new position of power that he was only held for four of the usual five hours, but it barely made a difference. His hand still bled profusely afterwards and stung terribly, making it nearly impossible to finish his homework for the next day or even think about going to sleep.

To top it all off, Voldemort had been furious with something or other, his raging fury making Harry's head pound and his scar twinge throughout the entire night, leaving him with little to no sleep.

The cuts on the back of his hand didn't heal that night and he had to get Hermione to conjure some bandages for him to use. Checking the words etched into the back of his hand as he lay on the bed, he was glad to see that the cuts were closing and not bleeding as much as they had been earlier that morning.

A dull roar of pain had persisted behind his eyelids the entire day, no doubt from Voldemort's lingering anger. He hadn't told either of his friends about it. He knew Hermione would attempt to send him to the hospital wing straight away and that Ron would be keeping an annoyingly close, worried watch on him, sending him scared looks every few seconds. Sneaking away while they had been arguing on the way to the Great Hall had been the only way to escape from the hustle and bustle of the school, even though he knew they would have it in for him later.

Harry lifted his head to peer at his watch and groaned softly when he saw he only had ten minutes to get down to Hagrid's Hut, where Care of Magical Creatures lessons were held.

Feeling distinctly unrested, for he had spent much of his brief rest period deep in thought, he grabbed his bag quickly and (using a fair number of the many secret passageways that lined the school), made it to the large group of Gryffindors and Slytherins that were clustered on the grounds in front of Hagrid's empty pumpkin patch just as Professor Grubbly-Plank called the class to attention.

Breathing hard and wincing at the sharp pain in his head, Harry tried and failed to meet the gazes of Ron and Hermione who looked at him worriedly through the entire class. Umbridge was inspecting and he blocked out nearly all of the lesson until he heard Malfoy talking about Buckbeak, a hippogriff whom Hagrid had shown to them their third year and whom had slashed at Malfoy's arm when he had been stupid enough to insult it.

"That was me." The blond-haired boy said, a fake expression of one who had bravely fought a battle on his face as he answered Professor Umbridge's question about injuries during past classes. "I was slashed by a hippogriff."

"A hippogriff?" The squat woman asked, her eyes glinting in dangerous excitement as she scribbled notes down on her clipboard.

"Only because he was too stupid to listen to what Hagrid told him to do." Harry said angrily, ignoring the exasperated groans from Ron and Hermione. His head ached and he didn't care that he was probably going to get in trouble. He was in a very bad mood.

"Another night's detention, I think." She said sweetly, giving him a simpering smile. "Well, thank you very much Professor Grubbly-Plank, I think that's all I need here. You will be receiving the results of your inspection within ten days."

"Jolly good." Professor Grubbly-Plank said distractedly, keeping a careful eye on Lavender and Parvati who were getting quite close to the feeding Bowtruckles.

And Professor Umbridge set off back to the castle, looking very smug, Harry glaring at her the whole way.

After Care of Magical Creatures was Herbology. Hermione and Ron spent most of the lesson trying to get his attention, but he ignored them yet again, putting all his focus on his Gargillump vine he was supposed to be trimming. In reality he was just narrowly avoiding being trapped by the feelers that kept curling around his pruning shears, distracted as he was.

Harry basically ran back to the castle when the bell rang for Herbology to end. He was the first out the door and was far enough away by the time that Hermione and Ron came running across the grounds after him that he could pretend to not have heard their yells.

By taking a quick left behind a tapestry with a sad-looking monk on it and hanging a right through a fake wall behind two battling suits of armor he reached the silence of the hall leading to the Gryffindor common room in no time at all. He sighed tiredly and, after saying the password and running up the stairs to his dorm, grabbed some clean clothes and hurried into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

The black-haired boy's stomach was grumbling so loudly by the time he was finished that he decided he had to go down for dinner, even if all he wanted to do was sleep. _Who knows,_ He thought. _Maybe a bit of food will do me some good._

He stepped into the Great Hall and began looking for a seat at the Gryffindor table. To his chagrin however, the only empty seats were at the far end of the table, where Ron and Hermione were sitting. Harry was in half a mind to leave just then, but his growling stomach said otherwise. Sighing, preparing to face the questions of his two friends, Harry made his way down to the empty seats.

Ron saw him first and elbowed Hermione, whose head shot up seconds later. They both watched Harry's progress down the aisle between tables. Harry sat down across from them, dropping unceremoniously onto the bench and pulling some cornbread toward his plate.

"Hey Harry." Ron said cautiously, swallowing a gulp of pumpkin juice.

"Hey." Harry answered, not looking up at them as he spooned green beans onto his plate. Ron and Hermione shared a look.

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked tensely. "You missed lunch and were late to dinner. Is something wrong?"

" 'M fine." Harry muttered, wincing as a raucous shout of laughter came from the table of Hufflepuffs behind him.

"Harry-" Hermione started, concern showing in her voice.

"Leave it, Hermione. I'm just a bit tired." Harry snapped, silently groaning in his head. He didn't want to deal with their questions. He was tired and irritable and had another five hours of detention with the toad that was sure to irritate his already-tender hand. Checking his watch he groaned out loud. He must have taken more time in the shower than he had previously thought. It was nearly six forty-five and he didn't want to be late to detention.

He spent the rest of dinner resolutely ignoring the brown and blue eyes that regarded him suspiciously from across the Gryffindor table and shoveling pork chops into his mouth. He got up at six fifty and headed out of the hall, making his way to Professor Umbridge's office.

Once Harry was out of earshot, Hermione turned to Ron, worry shining in her eyes. "Do you have any idea what's wrong with him?"

Ron shook his head, mirroring her expression as they regarded their friend, watching sadly as he went, downtrodden and depressed, to the seventh night of cutting his own hand open in two weeks.

* * *

Harry stumbled down the corridor, leaning on the wall as he breathed heavily, gritting his teeth through the stabbing pains the cursed wounds on the back of his hand shot up his arm. His vision was fuzzy, even with his glasses on and he felt weak at the knees. Taking another step forward, Harry's legs suddenly gave out, sending him crashing to the floor. His head hit the floor and his eyes shut, succumbing to the darkness.

* * *

I opened my eyes to darkness. For a split second I was afraid I had gone blind, but then I saw stars through the windows across the dark ward. It was night already? Had I really slept through the whole day? Apparently so.

What had awoken me anyway? I wondered, looking around. I made out the curtains surrounding my bed in the dim light and sat up quickly when I heard anxious voices coming nearer and nearer to the infirmary door. Lights suddenly blinded me as I heard the doors slam open, and I covered my eyes hurriedly, attempting to adjust to the sudden brightness. The voices were indistinct, overlapping and confusing.

"What's going on here?" came the angry voice of Madam Pomfery. I grinned, imagining the look of anger on her usually smiling face.

"It's Harry." I heard two voices, a boy and a girl say frantically. They sounded really worried and frantic. What had happened?

"It's Mister Potter." I heard a stern-sounding, sharp voice say desperately. I immediately perked up. Was this the 'Potter' that Voldemort referred to during my first few torture sessions? "He's lost a lot of blood, Poppy."

Pushing away painful memories of my own blood, I slid my legs out from under the white sheet that covered me, lowering my feet to the cold tile floor. I shivered from the icy feeling they sent up my legs and cautiously tested my weight. My legs were weak, but held under my weight. I shuffled forward, carefully creeping up to the curtains and peeking through the slit that hung open.

At first I saw an empty bed, but as I turned my head a bit I caught sight of Madam Pomfery looking her usual stern self and waving her wand in movements that I recognized as a diagnostic spell. Tilting my head a bit more I caught sight of the boy and girl I had heard earlier. The boy was tall and lanky, with red hair that was almost orange in color and bright blue eyes. The girl had curly, chestnut-brown hair that fell down to her shoulders and brown eyes that were filled with tears. Both looked about my age. The girl's hand was clutching the arm of the boy and both were staring at whoever was laying on the bed.

I shifted to the right and saw a tall witch in dark green robes who looked strict. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun and her mouth was tight. The only sign of distress was her twisting hands, looking like she was washing them.

Finally I could see the person laying on the bed. It was a smaller boy with black hair that fell messily over his eyes. He had a goose-egg on the front of his head and part of it was bleeding , the crimson stain spreading over his pale face. Round, black glasses were hanging off his nose (which looked broken) and his mouth was parted slightly. It was obvious he was unconscious. Was this 'Potter'? He didn't look anything like me!

"He has a concussion and a broken nose. He's also been cursed by something, but my scans can't determine what. Unfortunately he'll need to be awake for me to fix his nose and heal his head and hand, where most of the blood is coming from."

I tried to see the boy's hands, wondering what she was talking about, but jumped and nearly fell over when she suddenly said "Ennervate!" and a blue light hit him in the chest. The boy sat up quickly, as though he'd been electrocuted, and his eyes flew open. As he looked around quickly I struggled to restrain a gasp. His eyes were a brilliant jade green. Just like my eyes.

* * *

**A/N: So tell me how you liked it! :D (I hope you did, at least) Tell me what you thought in a review and please give any constructive criticism you feel you need to! Thank you all again for reading!**


	12. Uncertainties and Speculations

**Hi again! Here's your chapter for this week! :) Happy Good Friday and Happy Spring Break! :D**

**A little shout-out to Moon Lantern, DragonSlayer2187 and MaimOrSeriouslyInjure for the comments last chapter! :D (You guys all get virtual cookies from Padfoot! (::) ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Uncertainties and Speculations**

I stumbled backwards, letting the curtain slip through my fingers and back into place as I sat on the bed. Thousands of questions flew through my brain. I was so _confused._ Who was this Harry Potter? Was he related to me? My fraternal twin? That would be the only explanation that made sense; Voldemort and Bellatrix calling me 'Potter', the fact that he seemed my age and the eerily similar green eyes that we shared.

Madam Pomfery was still fussing about, ordering the strict woman and the two other kids around. I hardly noticed, lost as I was in a daze, still trying to understand everything, until a new male voice spoke up – Harry.

"Please Madam Pomfery – I'm fine. Really. Can't I go back up to Gryffindor Tower?"

The matron scoffed and I grinned as I imagined the look on her face. From the little I had overheard while in the Hospital Wing, she was not about to let him get away with that excuse.

I then had to hold back a chuckle as she began a tirade about how 'fragile and delicate' he was and how often he got injured and how so much like his father he was. That bit caught my attention, dispersing my mirth at Harry's situation. Did he know our parents? Or was he left in an orphanage too… no, surely they would have left us in the same orphanage, right?

My head hurt once again, a dull throbbing behind my eyes as I tried to figure it out. I shook thoughts of our parents out of my head, but resolved to ask Harry about them as soon as I could… or at least Professor Dumbledore. Surely _he_ would know them.

"But Madam-"

"-Can't believe the nerve of today's students! When I was learning in this school, no one would dare question a Healer's authority. Most certainly not!"

"But I-"

"-And especially a student such as yourself, here at least twice a year. You know how I am about my patients! And-"

"Madam-"

"POPPY!" The strict teacher yelled, her voice carrying over her rant and cutting her off in the middle of a sentence. "If you have everything handled here, I will escort Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger back to Gryffindor Tower."

An intake of breath foreshadowed an oncoming argument, but she pressed on.

"And I will send word to Severus. I do suppose you'd appreciate his help?"

"That would be wonderful, Minerva."

"Not Snape!" Harry shouted, indignant. Though I wondered why he didn't seem to like Severus Snape very much. He had seemed perfectly friendly and comforting, if a bit brusque. I could feel a slight pink tinge come over my cheeks as I remembered practically tackling him in a hug the night before. Wow, had it really only been about twenty-four hours? It seemed like ages ago that I had arrived at Hogwarts. Maybe it was a side effect of the vast amounts of magic enclosed in the walls of the place.

"_Professor _Snape, Mr. Potter," Minerva said, sounding annoyed. It seemed that she had reprimanded him for it before.

Harry let out a huff and I imagined him rolling his eyes. I smiled.

"Now let's get on with it. Expecto Patronum!" Minerva said loudly. I assumed it was a spell, but I couldn't see anything that had happened. From the shocked gasps from the girl and boys outside the curtain though, I took it that it had been a fantastic piece of magic. I suddenly felt very out of place, longing to be able to do my own magic. Was it even a possibility?

The Hospital Wing door opened, then closed, and I realized that Minerva and the other two students had left while I was thinking about magic.

I could hear Madam Pomfery mumbling under her breath and bottles clinking as she bustled back and forth through the empty ward. Harry seemed to have resigned himself to his predicament and remained silent as she fussed over him.

Not long after the three others had left, the doors to the ward opened again and the vaguely familiar footsteps of Severus Snape strode into the room, clacking on the stone floor.

"Oh Severus, good to see you," Madam Pomfery said, sounding relieved. "Can you take a look at Mr. Potter's hand? I'm not sure what to do about it-"

"Mister Potter is injured yet _again,_ I take it?" He sneered silkily. It sent chills down my spine, reminding me of Voldemort's smooth way of talking. I hugged my knees to my chest, then froze as a spring on my bed creaked. Luckily it seemed that no one had noticed.

"Not this time, Severus. It's dark magic, I'm sure of it. And as it's your specialty, I'd really like you to take a look at it."

I heard the billowing of Snape's black cloak and a grunt of suppressed pain from Harry. I wished I could see what was happening.

"Potter…" Snape's voice had changed. It was softer, more parental. "Where did you get this?"

There was a hint of anger in his words and I shivered, very nearly worried for whoever the words were aimed at.

Harry mumbled something indistinct, but apparently Severus had heard him loud and clear.

"And what detentions did you get them from?"

I could feel the malice in his voice and hugged my knees tighter to my chest. It seemed obvious that he already knew whom had caused whatever injury they were talking about, but he wanted Harry to say who it was anyway.

Another mumble came from Harry's direction, but not even Snape understood it.

"What did you say, Potter?"

Harry let out a sigh. "Professor Umbridge."

I had to quickly stifle a gasp at the news. One of his professors was _hurting_ him during detention? Weren't there laws about that in the Wizarding World?

"I told you, I'm fine," Harry said shortly.

"I would have to disagree, Mr. Potter. Those wounds were inflicted with a blood quill. Do you even know what that means?" Severus' criticism was back, but not as harsh as it had been before.

Harry's silence was answer enough.

Snape began to explain about blood quills and disjointed words reached my ears. "Cursed… may never heal… nerve damage…" I couldn't believe that such a thing had been set on my brother. What kind of twisted Professor would use a cursed object on a student?

I yawned, realizing how tired I was. Unfortunately, Madam Pomfery seemed to have heard, because she showed up a second later, her head peering between the curtains. I heard Snape's voice falter for a moment, before he continued speaking to Harry.

"Silencio," She muttered, pointing her wand at the curtains. I gave her a questioning look and she answered my unspoken question.

"A silencing charm dear. So they can't hear what we're saying and we can have a conversation in peace."

"Oh."

I realized that I could no longer hear Harry and Severus Snape talking from the other side of the curtain. And suddenly I remembered something.

"Madam Pomfery… Is… I mean to say, is that… my brother?" I took a deep breath, then looked up at her face.

She appeared startled for a second, then a small smile appeared on her lips. "Just like your mother and father you are… a troublemaker, being where you shouldn't and yet smarter than a switch when you need to be." She shook her head good-naturedly.

"Does that mean yes?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course he is, my dear. Unfortunately both of you need to get some sleep and as he's never heard anything about you, he'll need to by spoken to by the headmaster before meeting you."

I sighed heavily, put out that I wouldn't get to meet the only real family I'd known for fourteen years as soon as I'd like to. "Will I be able to meet him _soon_ at least?"

The matron smiled. "I truly don't know dear, but as soon as I do, I'll let you know. I promise."

I sighed and lay back on my bed, pulling the sheets over me once more. "Will Harry be okay, Madam Pomfery?"

She took my hand, stroking it gently. I was surprised, but pleased. She reminded me a lot of Ms. Fawley. "He is going to be perfectly fine, Miss Potter. Don't you worry about him. Severus is the best at what he does and your brother will be good as new in no time."

I just had one more question, but didn't quite know how to phrase it. The older woman was sitting on the edge of my bed, staring unseeingly at the overlap in the curtains, in the direction of the conversation we could no longer hear. "Madam Pomfery?"

"Hm? Yes dear?"

"Well," I paused, wondering if she would think the request odd. "Um… could I talk to Professor Snape?"

I saw something I couldn't quite place in her eyes, but was relieved when she gave a wide smile and heartily agreed. "I'll let him know you'd like to speak to him and send him over after he's finished attending to Mr. Potter."

A wide grin split my face. "Thanks Madam Pomfery!"

She chuckled at my enthusiasm and stood up, exiting through the gap in the curtains she had been staring at. "Just wait a minute or two dear."

I tried to listen to her as she left, but she hadn't taken down the silencing spell. Sighing in frustration, I flopped back down on the bed and began to count ceiling tiles.

I'd only gotten to 48 when the curtains opened again and the familiar form of Severus Snape came through them. He was muttering under his breath and scowling, but his face softened when he saw me. "Hello Miss Potter," he said, sitting down in the exact spot that Madam Pomfery had vacated only minutes before. "Are you feeling well?"

I nodded, beaming at his concern. "Yeah, but will Harry be okay?" Even though Madam Pomfery had already said he would, I wanted to be sure.

A strange expression overtook his face, sort of halfway in-between amusement and exasperation.

"He will make a full recovery. Though he does have a certain knack for getting into trouble and for getting injured."

I sighed, relieved, and grinned. "Good. And um... I'd just like to tell you, well… thank you." The last two words were hardly more than a whisper, but I knew that he'd heard them, as he stiffened slightly.

"What for?"

I gave him a strange look. _Didn't he get it?_ "Um, well… for rescuing me and… stuff," I said awkwardly. "Just… thank you."

I looked up when he remained silent, but was surprised to see a smile on his face and a tear sliding down his cheek, his dark eyes staring right at me, but unfocused and seeing something other than my face.

When he didn't move I felt slightly worried. "Sir?"

He didn't give any indication that he had heard me.

"Sir? Professor Snape?"

His eyes suddenly refocused and zeroed in on my face. The intensity of his stare, flickering as it was from my eyes to my hair and back again, was disconcerting, but just as I was about to say something, his eyes filled with tears and he whispered a quiet "You're welcome." before leaving the way he had come.

And as Madam Pomfery turned out the lights and I sank back onto my pillows I was only wondering one thing – _What in the world was that all about?_

* * *

**Hope you liked! Please review!**


	13. Telling My Story

**Sorry about the filler-type nature of this chapter, but it was very important for setting up the next one... something I know a few of you have been waiting for! ;) Thank you all for reading and thank you to Moon Lantern and DragonSlayer2187 for the reviews! :D Just finished with some college visits this week... It's still a whole year and a half away, yet I'm still needing to visit them now. :P Not my favorite way to spend Spring Break... Though I did get some more writing done! :D Yay!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Telling My Tale**

It was at ten the next morning, when I had finished my breakfast and had started thinking about nothing in particular (as bored as I was), that Professor Dumbledore summoned me to his office. A house elf, a girl by the looks of her, popped suddenly into the space between my bed and the curtains, causing me to jump suddenly and nearly fall off the bed.

"Hello Miss Leah ma'am." The house elf said politely. "Professor Dumbledore has been sending Elssa to tell Miss Leah of a meeting in his office."

"Uh… ok," I responded, not sure of what to do. I wasn't even sure of where the headmaster's office was, or if I was even allowed to leave the Hospital Wing. "Listen, I need to ask Madam Pomfery-"

"Ask me what, dear?" Came the matron's voice from behind me. "Oh, hello Elssa. Is Leah supposed to meet with the Headmaster now?"

"Yes Miss Poppy," Elssa said, smiling in a crooked fashion that actually looked kind of cute. "Professor Dumbledore has been asking Elssa to bring Miss Leah to his office as soon as is possible."

Madam Pomfery sighed, eyeing me up and down with a calculating gaze. I hoped she would let me go. All I had done in the past twenty-four hours besides eat and sleep was take a few steps from my bed to the curtain and back again. I was feeling restless.

"Very well," she finally consented, after an awkward minute or two of her looking me over and thinking deep thoughts (or at least I thought so). She waved her wand once and sighed again, releasing a hiss of air. "I told him to wait until this evening at the earliest… but no matter, you're well enough as it is I suppose."

Two small vials flew through the air and the matron caught them without looking. I stared for a few seconds, wondering how on earth she had caught them without looking, before realizing she was holding out one of the bottles for me to take. I recognized its deep blue color from the last time I had taken it and quickly swallowed it down, the hint of vanilla and orange lingering in my mouth.

"Nutrient Potion, right?" I asked, setting the empty glass container down on the side table.

"Correct," she answered, with a hint of pride. She held out the other potion, picking up the one I had discarded. It was pale blue and I hadn't seen it before.

"What's this one?"

"A simple Stomach-soothing draught. Elssa will be taking you to Professor Dumbledore's office using a form of magical transportation called Apparition and, having never experienced it before, one usually finds the experience disconcerting and nauseating."

I winced internally, remembering my second meeting with Bellatrix, when she brought me to the manor.

"I've experienced Apparition before," I said quietly, avoiding her eyes. "When Bellatrix took me from the orphanage." I didn't mention the other times.

She didn't say anything, but I felt her hand on my shoulder, a welcome gesture of comfort with my inner turmoil. Her thumb rubbed back and forth over my shirt, creating small creases in the fabric.

"Still, it would probably be best if you took the potion anyway. One time about a month ago wouldn't have been enough to acclimate you to the feeling."

And I was glad she did not dwell on my comment. I was even thankful for the slightly bitter taste of the periwinkle potion, for it successfully took my mind off of my memories.

I got to my feet, wincing as I did, because my muscles were still sore and ached horribly. I looked down at my clothes, realizing that I was wearing the same clothes as before, but they were much cleaner and looked almost new.

"Were you the one who fixed my clothes?" I asked, examining the now bright fabric, free of rips and dirty smudges.

"Of course dear. It was no trouble though, just a few simple spells, really."

"Thanks though," I said sincerely. "It was actually my favorite shirt. I'm glad you could fix it."

"Again, no trouble at all," She sent me a soft smile. "Now grab Elssa's hand – yes, just like that. And I expect you to be back here immediately afterwards, young lady!" she added in a fake-stern voice accompanied by another smile. I returned it and then felt the same squeezing feeling on all sides as the Hospital Wing disappeared and was replaced with a distinctly magical room.

My mouth fell open as I gazed around the room, taking in the circular office. Despite all the magic I had seen used around me, this was by far the most amazing thing I had ever seen. From the countless thick tomes with bizarre names – some even in other languages – to the spindly-legged instruments that shone silver and emitted puffs of smoke of varying colors.

I almost screamed when I realized that the pictures of different witches and wizards on the walls were _breathing_. Though they were all asleep, their chests rose and fell slowly and, when I listened closely, a few even snored.

Hearing a chuckle from behind me, I was met with the Headmaster himself – his flowing white beard and hair making him distinctly visible – sitting behind a great oak desk, next to a beautiful red, gold and orange bird. It trilled suddenly, flying off of its perch and landing on my shoulder.

Surprised by its light weight, I turned my attention back to the Headmaster and saw that he was motioning me to a small wooden chair that, when I sat down, was surprisingly comfortable.

"I see Fawkes has taken a liking to you," He said, still smiling, as he motioned to the bird on my shoulder.

"He's very beautiful sir," I said, giggling as the bird hopped down to the arm of my chair and began nuzzling his head beneath my hand so I could scratch his feathers. He hummed, sounding like a purring cat.

"Fawkes is a phoenix," Professor Dumledore continued, watching our interaction. "Their songs impact emotions, they have the capacity to carry immensely heavy loads, their tears have healing powers and, occasionally, they bond to a witch or wizard for the duration of their lives."

"Wow," I murmured, still running my fingers through Fawkes' feathers.

We sat in silence for a few moments before Professor Dumbledore spoke again.

"I was wondering if you would now oblige to recount your experiences for the past month or so," he began, his expression grandfatherly. "Just as much as you feel comfortable sharing, of course."

Ice flooded through my body and I stiffened, clenching my fingers on the arm of the chair and on Fawkes' back. I shut my eyes and my body trembled slightly. _So soon?_ Naturally, it had been two days since my escape… _Ah, no! Don't think about that! You've been doing so well! _I had thought he would have called me to speak about my brother, or my situation now that I was residing in the castle

I had known I would need to tell the story of my capture eventually, but… but… _Ugh!_ I had thought it would be later – days? – weeks? – a month? _Not now, surely._

Burying my face in my hands, I could feel the hot burning of tears starting to leak from my eyes and slipping between my fingers. I didn't want to do this.

Fawkes trilled again, rubbing his head along my arm. I felt a small bubble of warmth inside me, slowly dispelling at least some of my negative feelings. He cooed and I sent him a watery smile that probably looked more like a grimace. I breathed deeply, still shaking a little, and started my tale.

I began with the first day I had met Bellatrix at the orphanage, of the day after when she had taken me to the manor. I spoke of my feelings of horror at Voldemort – who he was, what he stood for, how he planned to get it. Gradually it became – not quite _easy_ – but easier to say what had happened. It actually felt surprisingly cathartic to finally tell someone, to be able to put my fears and experiences out on display, for another to see.

But as I came to the day of my escape, my throat closed up and I couldn't speak. My mind was overwhelmed with memories and tears started to cascade down my face again.

"_Evi! Evi! Snap out of it!"_

I struggled to pull myself back together, to gain some semblance of control and keep talking, but I was lost.

_Cruel laughter echoing around a forest clearing._

I was sucked into my thoughts, my memories; I was pulled into a very real nightmare.

* * *

**So tell me what you thought! **

**-Any guesses on who Evi is?**

**Thanks again for reading! (Please review! Again, constructive criticism is entirely welcome! ;)**


	14. The Escape

**Hello again! And thank you so much to potterislife21122, TheWeaslygirl, Moon Lantern, DragonSlayer2187 and Ironmanlover1 for the wonderful reviews! Here's Leah's escape! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Escape**

_She didn't know how long it had been. Only days? Had it been weeks? It must have been. She remembered at least eighteen separate days. Or was it nineteen? Twenty? She supposed she _couldn't _really know. Her days were based on tortures and meals, meals and tortures. But as inconsistent as they seemed to be without sunrises and sunsets she might have well guessed for all the difference it made._

I wish I had a window._ Leah thought longingly, certainly not for the first time._

_Sitting, gazing at the spot where she thought a window ought to be. A spot of blank wall between the empty dresser and the bookshelf that was stocked with many thick and leather-bound books, each a varying shade of a dark red, green or blue. Every one was full of spells and enchantments that would have intrigued and delighted her, once upon a time, but no more. Not when she knew that spells such as those were used against her daily._

_The slamming of her door hardly broke through her daze, but she flinched as Bellatrix's hand gripped her shoulder, black-painted nails digging deep into her skin._

_Leah let the insane woman's ranting wash over her without much interest, still staring at the blank wall, green eyes glazed over._

"_Look at me when I'm talking to you, Potter!" the witch shrieked, striking her across the face._

_Flickering burning on her cheek, sharp pricks of pain running up and down her arm, hot and angry breath on her neck. Turning slightly Leah gazed into the furious black eyes of her captor. _What was the point?

For ages and ages I've been here: Pain, healing, refusal, insults and pain again. What more can they do to me?

_A sick and twisted monotomy, with no breaks, pauses or reprieves. They hadn't broken her yet, so what did they expect?_

_Bellatrix was deviating from her usual torments however. _

"…_about it then? A little field trip for bitty baby Potter? Would you like that? A visit to some old friends? I know it sounds wonderful to me; and I'm sure you'll just love it!"_

_Her usually loud, piercing scream of a voice was sardonically sweet, a simpering expression twisted her wild face and Leah shuddered instinctively. Bellatrix cackled, sounding much more like her usual self. Her insane grin returned full-force as she looked down at her prisoner._

"_So you would like to see some friends, would you? We'll have such a wonderful time, it'll be a _scream_ I assure you."_

_She cackled once again as Leah shuddered, coming a bit more back to herself. Bellatrix released her vice-like grip on the younger girl's shoulder, opting instead for a cinched and painful grip around her right wrist, and dragged her out the door._

_Despite previous assurances to herself that nothing really mattered anymore, Leah was frightened. She had no idea what was going on, only that it wasn't good. Something had changed in the routine she had, reluctantly, become accustomed to, and it was uncharted waters ahead._

_Suddenly they were in the Entrance Hall of the grand manor, then outside of the great double doors. Leah looked around in wonder as she felt a breeze blow her lank locks around her face._

_Breathing fresh air for the first time in who-knew-how-long, Leah let the ghost of a smile flit across her features. She allowed the heaviness in her chest to ease for just a moment, hope glimmering as a distant star in her heart as she was led through the tall, cast-iron gates._

_A hope stifled almost immediately by the crushing pressure of apparition._

_The trees that appeared before her were vaguely familiar Leah noticed as she clambered to her feet. Bright sunlight shone through leafy green branches and the calls of various birds echoed back and forth through the air._

_The clearing of a throat behind her made Leah jump and turn around to face a group of five people, four with silvery masks on and the fifth being Bellatrix. Laughter could be heard as she stumbled back a few steps suddenly and nearly fell to the ground again._

_She glared at them, the outdoor air, alive and fresh as it was, making her feel renewed and bringing back her emotions from where she had hidden them so deeply._

"_What are you doing?" she asked, backing up another step as Bellatrix gave some sort of signal and the other four spread out around the small clearing._

"_You mean what are _we_ doing." Bellatrix stated mockingly, walking in a swaggering manner up to where Leah stood, determined not to back down again._

"_Whatever it is _you're_ doing, I'm not helping out this time. I won't hurt anyone." The clean air was doing wonders for her spirit, and Leah was proud of the confidence and steadiness evident in her voice, despite the pounding rhythm of her heart._

"_We'll see about that," Bellatrix sneered, her face changing to a sneer as she pulled out her wand. "Imperio!"_

_It was the most wonderful feeling – that of every worry and fear and trouble being wiped away, leaving a blissful happiness that seemed to simply emanate from everywhere all at once._

'_Come to me… come to me'_

_It was Bellatrix's voice, but all bad intentions seemed to have left, leaving only good things associated with the usually snarling voice._

_She walked forward in a daze, perfectly content to simply surrender control of herself to the orders being made present in her mind._

'_Turn right'_

_She did._

'_Take two steps backward'_

_She complied._

'_Now…'_

_The voice whispered a plan and, though she felt strangely uncomfortable following through with it, the untraceable happiness washed all doubt away. She continued with the instructions fed to her._

_Soon arriving at the fir tree barrier, she slipped through and hitched a smile onto her face, stepping toward two identical young girls sitting on a pair on lonely swings on the side of the yard._

_Leah came to slowly, and looked around through blurry eyes to try and figure out what had happened. She remembered yelling at Bellatrix… but everything after was fuzzy and disjointed, like a chalk drawing that had been rained on._

Where had that come from?

"_She's awake. Finally." A gruff voice said from above her, sounding contemptuous._

"_What?" she asked, confused. She squinted up into the sunlight and realized she was laying on soft green grass. Uncomfortably, she noticed her head was pounding and tried to lift a hand to it, only to put it down after raising it an inch. It was far too difficult to do at the present time._

"_Honestly, Bella. What did you do to her?"_

"_It's not _my_ fault she's too weak to stand it."_

"_Stand what?" Leah mumbled, trying to sit up, but falling to the ground. She groaned as her head gave a particularly painful throb._

"_Let's just get on with it! Aguamenti! Incarcerous!"_

_Leah's eyes flew open as she was hit with a jet of freezing water and ropes bound her arms tight to her body, pinning them to her sides. She struggled against her bonds as she rolled over the ground, coughing as she accidently swallowed a bit of water._

"_Aresco!" A voice shouted through the jeering laughter from the dark-robed figures. She was pulled to her feet roughly, causing her to lose her vision for a moment._

_Once the sense of vertigo had faded, the blackness falling away, she noticed two small figures on the ground from between the black robes. Tears poured from their eyes and they clung to each other, as if each were trying to protect their sister._

"_Evi! Ell!" Leah cried, disbelieving._

_Evelyn and Elena were a pair of twins from the orphanage. They had arrived at the City House for Girls a few years after Leah had arrived when their single father had died in a car accident, leaving no other family to care for the two three-year olds. With their strawberry-blonde hair and intelligent hazel eyes, the now-seven-year old girls were widely considered the sweetest little girls at the orphanage, always willing to lend a helping hand or provide a word of encouragement. They did absolutely everything together and never had a reason for anyone to be angry at them._

_The girls relapsed into fresh sobs, shrinking back from where Leah was held by one of the Death Eaters._

"_What did you do to them?" Leah asked angrily, glaring daggers at Bellatrix, wishing for nothing more that to burn the awful woman to a crisp._

_Bellatrix only smirked. "It's not what did _I_ do, Potter, " she simpered, "but rather what _you_ did."_

_Leah's glare faltered for a split second before returning full-force. "What are you on about?" she asked in a dangerously quiet voice._

"_Why Potter," said a drawling voice that came from one of the taller Death Eaters who was standing beside Bellatrix. "You're the one who kidnapped them after all."_

_Leah's mouth hung open for a moment before she screamed her denial._

"_NO! You're lying!" _

_But even she could hear the fear and realization in her voice. _That _was why she had been unconscious. Leah now remembered Bellatrix cursing her with a spell she'd never heard before. Had that insane witch actually made her abduct two of the sweetest children in the world? Two children she knew and loved dearly?_

Of course they would._ She scoffed internally._ They couldn't get to you through yourself, so they had to bring in someone else._ Leah willed herself not to cry, but a single, silent tear coursed down her cheek._

_As the Death Eaters saw the painful realization fly across her face and the tear fall from her eye, they burst out laughing, causing Evelyn and Elena to cling even tighter to one another, shrinking away from the figures in black. _

_One of the twins was trembling, her whole body shaking like a leaf. Her sister was trying to calm her down silently, but to no avail. She let out a frightened whimper, her silent crying escalating into full-blown sobs as the magic users turned back to the two of them._

"_Quiet down ye' little whelp!" One of them grunted in a very deep voice. He muttered under his breath and Leah, held tightly and bound as she was, could only watch as the familiar jet of red light shot out of his wand and hit one of the twins, causing her to scream shrilly._

"_NO!" Leah cried again, hating how powerless she was._

_Her yell, however, was lost among the shouts and cries of both girls, one from pain and one from fright. _

"_Evi! Evi!" cried Elena brokenly, trying to cling to her sister, who was writhing on the forest floor. "Evi! Snap out of it! Please!"_

_Bellatrix and the other Death Eaters were still laughing at Evelyn's screams. _

"_Leave them ALONE!"_

_Leah's words were a scream of utter rage. She felt a pulse of energy rush through her, leaving the hairs on her skin feeling like they were filled with static electricity._

_She opened her eyes to find that Evelyn was no longer screaming and the ropes binding her had fallen to the ground. Shocked to see no Death Eaters in the immediate area she glanced around, only to see that all of them had been seemingly thrown to the edge of the clearing, leaving only herself and the two girls on the soft grass carpet._

_Leah was frozen in place for a moment, but as Bellatrix and one of the other Death Eaters climbed to their feet she sprung into action, her only thoughts focused on getting away._

_Leaving herself no time to think up a plan, Leah dashed forward and grabbed each girl's arm and concentrated every thought on the nearest hospital. Turning as she remembered doing before, the three of them disappeared into thin air, a shriek of pure anger from Bellatrix's mouth swept up in the crushing pressure surrounding them._

"And I did manage to apparate to the hospital, and I left the two of them in the Emergency Room, but told Elena not to say my name, but just tell Evi that I loved both of them so much. But Evi was even worse than she had been and was almost unconscious, but shaking like mad and I couldn't leave, but I just _had_ to because I was so sure they would try to find me again, so I walked aways away and apparated again, but hurt my arm in the process. And after that I just walked and walked, trying to stay inconspicuous, sticking to back roads and the like because I was paranoid that they'd find me, but I was exhausted and it was dark and I finally just collapsed on someone's doorstep, hoping they would be able to help me and… and…"

I broke down into sobs, tears flowing fast and free, pulling my knees up to my chest and hugging them tightly.

Instantly, Professor Dumbledore was at my side, calling my name worriedly. But I couldn't bring myself to stop. I had been brought back two days ago, but I could still hear Evi's screams and see her writhing on the ground; I could see Evelyn's tear-stained face in the stark whiteness of the hospital and remember the feeling of her simply breaking down in my arms. I remembered the feeling of leaving and how it hurt so much to leave them and never look back, but know I had to.

By that time the thoughts were swirling faster and faster around my head. I started hyperventilating, shaking off the hands that were trying to unwind me from my protective ball. I heard distant shouting and what sounded like wind until I felt strong arms circle around me, pulling me close to a warm chest and rubbing my back carefully.

I fought for a moment, panicking and thinking I was back with the Death Eaters, but relaxed as I heard Severus' deep baritone issuing from above my head.

"It's alright, be calm child. You're alright. You're safe. It's okay."

His whispered words of comfort, combined with a sudden wave of pure exhaustion, caused me to drift off to sleep almost immediately.

* * *

**Please review! Thank you all again for reading!**


	15. Discovered?

**Hello readers! I am updating a day early, mainly because I'm procrastinating from homework... ;) Thanks much to everyone who read the last chapter and has favorited/followed so far! :D And a special thank you to all those who reviewed on the last chapter: DragonSlayer2187, Moon Lantern, fuzzysocksandwriting, and TheWeaslyGirl. :) Next chapter will wait until next Friday though... I have a lot of stuff due next week that I haven't done yet. ;) But if I finish my labs for Chemistry on time, I will reward you (and myself I suppose) with another chapter! :D**

**Oh, and I wanted to share that this story is over 2,500 views! Thanks again to all you readers for, well, READING! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 15 LPFAL: Discovered?**

It was nearing the end of Severus Snape's afternoon double potions class with his NEWT students when a wisp of silver vapor flew through the ceiling and Albus Dumbledore's voice echoed through the dungeon classroom. "Severus come quickly! My office! You are needed urgently!" Then it was gone.

The seventh year students all around the dungeon exchanged bewildered and surprised looks as Professor Snape sprung suddenly into action, vanishing all of the nearly-finished potions with a single flick of his wand and called, "Full credit for everyone."

He sounded distracted, eliciting even more questioning looks from the students than his statement had. Severus Snape, the immovable potions master, the ideal Slytherin, distracted? It was unheard of.

"And a four-foot essay on the making, use and properties of Pepperup Potion, to be handed in next lesson," he added, his voice regaining its harsh and sharp tone.

The Slytherins sighed silently with relief, while more than a few of the other students groaned at their professor's latter words, but Severus Snape didn't stick around to hear them. He had already grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and called out "Headmaster's Office", disappearing in a flash of green flame.

* * *

_Urgently needed._

Worried as he was to hear their agreed-upon code for any problems with Leah, Snape wished it could have come at a better time. Certainly his seventh years didn't _really_ need to hear such information?

_And with those infuriating Weasley twins in the class, rumors will certainly be spread around the entire school before dinner even begins._ His brain supplied unhelpfully. That was just what he needed. _More potential ammunition for reckless Gryffindors to throw at me behind my back._

He fell out of the fireplace, but for a moment thought that he must have still been spinning through the flames. Wind whipped around him and there was a blur of objects flying through his field of vision.

_What the-_

A second look told him it was not him spinning, but the various objects that had once been littered around the headmaster's office. Books and various instruments zoomed pell-mell through the air in a great jumble. The wind made it difficult to hear anything, but he could vaguely make out Albus' voice shouting something.

Sidestepping a bowl of lemon drops, Severus saw Leah in the center of the whirlwind. Her hands were around her legs and she seemed to be shivering. Her back heaved frantically; he realized she was hyperventilating.

Ducking beneath a heavy tome and a few other objects he finally arrived in the area directly around where she sat – where the wind was at its strongest. Albus was on the opposite side of Leah's chair, but he could still hear the older man's shouts.

"Severus! Please help her! She throws me back every time I approach! I've tried everything!"

There was a strange note in his voice and, looking closer at his face, Severus saw that the Headmaster was desperate. How long had this behavior been going on for him to look such a way?

Reluctance overcame him for a moment, but Albus' next words urged him forward.

"Hurry! If she keeps this up, it could cause serious consequences! It's not safe for her to expend all her energy in this way!"

Severus made up his mind quickly - he had made some strange, though not unexpected progress with Leah the last two nights. Perhaps her subconsciousness would recognize him as someone who would want to help and not harm her.

He quickly made his way through the maelstrom of objects that were zooming through the air, but had to stop often for objects that sped past him at unimaginable speeds. _How could she be keeping this up so long?_ He asked himself. _She must be exceedingly powerful._ Finally he got to the center of the hurricane of objects, where the air was eerily still. He looked down at the girl who looked so much like Lily. _His _Lily.

Severus was a bit apprehensive about touching her, if she had managed to throw the headmaster back, but he crouched down next to her on the floor and pulled her tightly into his arms, hugging her to his chest.

She struggled slightly for a moment, so he started murmuring comforting, nonsensical words into her ear.

"It's alright Leah. You're safe. It's alright, be calm child. You're alright. You're safe. It's okay."

Her lithe body went limp in his arms, and for a split second he thought the worst. Ignoring the crashes of books and glass as everything that had been flying through the air suddenly stopped and fell to the ground, Severus quickly checked her pulse and was relieved that she only seemed to have fallen asleep. Though it was a bit fast, it wasn't dangerously high or dangerously low.

Guiding her dead weight into a more comfortable position on the stone floor, he examined the office around him, grimacing at the smashed trinkets and torn books. _Who knew someone so small could ever make so large a mess._ He thought, letting a small smirk slide onto his face at the thought.

A sigh from Albus' direction caused him to turn his head quickly, worried that the Headmaster had been hit by a falling object. _I shouldn't have worried. _He thought, rolling his eyes at the sight of the headmaster already on his feet.

"Well I believe I can say with full confidence that my office has never descended into such turmoil before – even in all my long years of teaching," Albus said with a growing smile on his wrinkled face.

Mutterings from the portraits of past headmasters and headmistresses around the walls filled the air.

"I should certainly hope so!" Phineas Nigellus Black called out, crossing his arms angrily in his frame. "Of all the outlandish displays of adolescent magic I have ever seen… Well let's just say that if I were still employed as headmaster, her wand would be broken in an instant," he harrumphed angrily.

"Ah, but Phineas," Albus began, his blue eyes twinkling, "She hasn't even got a wand yet. In her case I actually believe she showed amazing restraint. Without ever learning to control her magic and being as old as she is – why I believe she could have done much more damage. Especially if it were intentional…" he mused as an afterthought.

Phineas scoffed and rolled his eyes. Severus' smirk grew. _Just like Albus to find a loophole._

"Regardless of the type or power of magic Albus, I suggest you tidy up," Armando Dippet said from his place behind the headmaster's desk. "It is quite messy in here."

"Quite right you are, Armando."

And with a few simple charms, everything was back in its proper place.

"Severus? Are you alright?" Albus asked, walking over to him and crouching down.

He started, looking up at the older man. Gazing around, he realized that Leah's head was tucked underneath his chin, and he had been stroking her hair along her back subconsciously, letting the silky smooth locks slip effortlessly through his fingers. He hadn't even realized he had lost focus so completely. He shook his head, years of being a spy coming back to him.

"Fine Albus," he said gruffly, letting his hand fall to his side. Leah murmured something in her sleep and snuggled closer to the dark-robed chest, much as he could imagine a young child doing. Albus let out a chuckle and Severus glared at him, though there was little to no venom in look.

"Could you help me up?" he asked, gesturing to the girl on his lap.

For a moment it seemed that Albus would deny his request, but he summoned a blanket from his personal quarters and, showing great mobility for his age, scooped the girl to his chest. Severus clambered to his feet, grimacing at the tingling in his legs.

"Not a word to Minerva," he snapped, seeing Albus' muffled laughter. "Not a word."

"Why I wouldn't _dream_ of it dear boy."

_Like I believe that._

Rolling his eyes, Severus simply held out his arms for Leah. Albus handed her over and Severus was again surprised by her lightness, even if she was a dead weight in his arms. Her tenure in captivity had damaged her not just mentally, but also physically, and he hoped she would be able to recover fully. _Which reminds me of a question I have yet to ask._

"Albus, why was she in this state in the first place?"

Albus sighed, leaning against his desk. "Unfortunately she was relating to me the details of her capture and subsequent escape, but fell into her memories near the end of her tale. I must admit that I believe I pushed her too hard too soon after her arrival, despite how strong she appeared to be."

Severus sighed, sparing Albus a small glare. The man did have a tendency to overexert others when they seemed alright, even if it was obvious that they weren't.

"You should've known better," he scolded. "If it had been me, you would have waited at least a week, or until Poppy allowed it."

"Poppy did allow-"

"Grudgingly, maybe. But I can assure you that she did not want to let one of her wards leave while not healed. When she has a chance to meet with you I have no doubt her frustration will be delivered with an 'I told you so' and perhaps even a jinx or two."

The Headmaster sighed again. "And I do suppose I have earned it."

"Indeed," Severus muttered. "Now if you would excuse me, I believe our matron is missing a patient. I will return her, as I need to head back to the dungeons anyway."

He turned and left the office, allowing the spiral staircase to carry him down to the corridor, where he stepped off, the stone gray gargoyle that guarded the entrance swinging closed behind him.

The majority of the school was at lunch – save for the intrepid students who frequented the library. Quite a few of the sixth and seventh year Ravenclaws looked at him strangely when they saw him carrying what they assumed was a student. A well-timed glare sent them scurrying however. Several of his own Slytherins spotted him, but simply nodded their heads in his direction, content to let him have his secrets.

Severus thanked whatever deities existed that he didn't meet any curious Gryffindors or compassionate Hufflepuffs on the way to the Hospital Wing. They surely would have stopped to ask him what he was doing, then would have proceeded to spread word all around the school. Which, consequently, was the very last thing he needed, when Umbridge was supposed to be kept in the dark about the second Potter.

But as Severus Snape entered through the large double doors to the Infirmary, he realized he had spoken – _thought?_ – too soon. Not only was Potter (the male one, of course) sitting up and eating lunch, but know-it-all Granger and Weasley were sitting on either side of his bed, informing him about the classes he had missed.

He attempted to simply walk past them, hoping that they would be too engrossed in their conversation to spare him space of mind, but he had only walked a few steps past the first bed when a shout drew his attention.

"Who's that?"

Severus turned his gaze toward Mr. Potter, who had yelled out.

"None of your concern."

"Yes it is! Please sir?"

The boy almost appeared scared, or worried. Severus paid it no mind. Despite his softness before the boy the previous evening, he had to keep up his usual appearances.

"It is none of your business, Mr. Potter," he ground out through clenched teeth. "Now hold your tongue, before I give you detention for two weeks after you have recovered and left the Hospital Wing."

The boy obviously wanted an answer, as he was about to speak out again, but Granger hurriedly whispered something in his ear, placing a hand on his shoulder. Potter winced at the pressure, but seemed to deflate.

"Sorry sir."

Severus eyed the boy warily, wondering if the apology was genuine. Seeing no fault in the boy's eyes, he accepted the apology with a curt nod of his head and continued on to the curtained bed where Leah had taken up residence. If he had looked back he would have seen the look of combined desperation, fear and hope that crossed the boy's face, which only heightened as the tall man slipped behind the crisp, white curtains.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review! How do you think Harry will react next chapter? Is there anything you want to see? Any ideas you think would be helpful? Thanks again for reading!**


	16. Almost Reunited

**Hello all! I am so excited that the weather is so beautiful today! (At least in MI) ;) Here's another chapter, and I thank you all for reading it! And thanks especially to all the reviewers of the last chapter: Moon Lantern, DragonSlayer2187, fuzzysocksandwriting and plums. :) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 16 LPFAL: Almost Reunited**

_It had been her. It _had_ to have been her._

The mane of auburn red hair sticking out from the blanket Snape – _Snape of all people!_ – had been carrying was burned into his mind.

_It had to be her. There's no other explanation._

He felt a strange, burning desire to know, to understand. He had felt a strange connection with the red-haired girl ever since that first dream during the summer, and the feeling that he simply _needed_ to find her had grown with every passing day.

Had she been the reason Voldemort had been angry for the whole day? Had she escaped and earned the wrath of the Dark Lord – causing the constant fury and pain in Harry's scar?

Harry started suddenly as a hand was waved in front of his face. He looked up to see Hermione's and Ron's faces – both looking worried – staring at him.

"What?" he asked, the word sounding harsher to his ears than he had meant to speak. "Sorry," he amended sheepishly. "Did you say something?"

Hermione nodded cautiously. "We've been trying for a minute or so to get your attention. You just sort of spaced out all of a sudden and I wasn't really sure what to do," she looked apprehensive. "Are you alright? Do you need to sleep some more? Should we call over Madam Pomfrey? Is it your scar? Your hand? Your head? Are you-"

"Hermione, relax. I'm perfectly fine, just spaced out for a moment," he held her brown eyes with his own. "Trust me."

She still looked worried, but sat back in her seat, nodding. "If you say so…" she said doubtfully.

Madam Pomfrey came over to his bed, a disapproving look on her face. "That's quite enough, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley. Your afternoon classes start in five minutes."

"Oh no!" Hermione cried. "I'm going to be late!"

She rushed around, collecting her bag and saying a hurried goodbye to Harry before speeding out of the Hospital Wing.

Ron stared after her, seemingly in a daze.

"Mental, that one," he said finally, blinking hurriedly. "See you later, mate. Reckon we can come 'round for dinner as well?"

"Hope so," Harry said, smiling at his friend's choice of words. "Have fun in Divination." His grin widened at Ron's grimace.

"What, with that old bat? And with you missing, she's going to have a field day with you up here– she'll probably be even worse than usual. "

"You'd better hurry if you want to make it on time. And with Umbridge inspecting her class every day you don't want to get detention."

Despite Harry's joking tone, Ron stiffened slightly, glancing quickly at Harry's bandaged hand and away again, eyes showing a hint of fear.

"Yeah – um, I'll just be going then – so, yeah – see you later."

He scurried out of the Hospital Wing.

Harry sighed, dropping his head onto the pillow and stifling a curse when stars appeared before his eyes from pain.

Madam Pomfrey, who had gone over to the potions cabinet in the corner of the ward, came back with three vials of various potions.

"One for clearing out any possible infections, one to promote healing and one for the pain," she listed off curtly, passing them to him one-by-one and giving him a stern glare to counteract his pleading look. "And yes you do have to drink all of them, no matter how you may think you are doing."

"But-"

"Drink them, Potter," she warned, cutting him off abruptly. "_Now_," she added tersely when he still looked hesitant.

Harry sighed and drank the three potions quickly, coughing as he nearly choked on the last one and gratefully accepting the glass of water she gave him. At least his head didn't hurt so much anymore.

"Teenagers," she sighed, shaking her head. She smiled though, and whispered "So much alike."

Harry heard and was about to ask what she had meant when Snape stepped through the white curtains that were surrounding the bed, the girl who had been in his arms conspicuously absent.

There was a moment of hesitation where black and green eyes met, but Snape moved quickly on. Harry was still for another moment, but suddenly shouted out.

"Professor!"

Snape paused, halfway through the doorway.

"What do you want Potter," he asked, sounding as though he would prefer to be anywhere else.

"Please sir, tell me who that girl was. I'm _sure_ I know-"

A brief look of surprise crossed Snape's usually emotionless features, but he quickly sneered again. "I told you it's none of your business."

"But I-"

"No matter what you might feel for her, it's _none of your concern._"

"I just-"

"You can't have everything you want done for you, Potter."

"I want-"

"Take it up with the headmaster if it's really that large of a problem," He again turned to head out the Hospital Wing door.

"I JUST WANT TO _KNOW WHO SHE IS_!" He yelled, clenching his fists and fighting back a yell of pain because of the inflammation on his hand. "I HAVE THE _RIGHT_ TO KNOW! I _NEED_ TO KNOW!"

There was silence as Harry's breath came in short, pained bursts. "I need- need to –need to know."

A few tears fell from his closed eyes, from both frustration and hurt. Not hearing a reply from Snape, Harry rolled away from the door and buried his face into his pillow. He was tired of Snape's game, he didn't care about the façade he knew he had been putting up, and he only wanted to solve the mystery of the girl who had been haunting his dreams.

_Why was she injured? Why is she here? Why does she look so much like my mother?_

With the last question running through his mind, more tears came to his eyes and he let them fall. Tears kept coming and he sobbed silently, biting his lip to keep any noise from escaping.

A large hand on Harry's shoulder caused him to flinch instinctively. Looking up only to see inky black robes, Harry rolled to his other side, away from Snape, the tears still coming thick and fast.

The tall man rolled his eyes and, glancing around the infirmary, conjured a barrier of white curtains around Harry's bed identical to those on the other side of the room so they had some privacy.

"Potter. Stop that this instant."

Nothing.

"Potter. I'm warning you."

Still nothing.

"Harry."

No answer, save for a pair of shaking shoulders disguising sobs.

"Harry, look at me," Snape said, trying to consciously drop his cold exterior and feel more empathy for the boy. He remembered how he had been desperate to know about Leah and who she was ever since he had seen her on his doorstep. _But he just gets everyone he meets into trouble. I can't let Leah get caught up in his schemes._ He thought angrily._ She's the last link I have to Lily - her eyes, her hair, her-_ Snape sighed, forcibly stopping his train of thought. Hadn't Dumbledore always emphasized the fact that Harry was Lily's son, not just Potter's spawn? From what Potter had said, he had seen the girl before, though not in the school. And from what Dumbledore had said, he would be meeting his sister soon anyway. _But how could he have seen her before? She has been with the Dark Lord for over a month. He couldn't have seen her anywhere._

Harry still hadn't turned back over and tears still fell from his closed eyes, but his sobs had stopped.

Taking the initiative and swallowing his own pride, Snape stepped around the bed and crouched down so his face was level with Harry's. "Harry, please look at me," Snape repeated.

The black-haired boy opened his eyes, but looked past his Professor's head to the curtain behind him. "What do you want?" he asked in a monotone. His eyes were still red and bloodshot.

"To know how where you've seen that girl before," Snape replied, giving Harry a stern look.

"How do you know I've seen her before?" Harry asked defensively, green eyes flicking to meet black. "I never said that."

"Why else would you want to know about her so badly? How else would you know about her? And why would you care if you did?"

Harry paused, obviously trying to figure out whether the questions were valid or not. When it seemed that he couldn't come up with an argument against them, he simply said "Dream," and returned to staring past Snape's head.

"What kind of dream?" Snape asked patiently, though on the inside, his brain was spinning. _Were they the same kind of dreams Leah had after returning from Voldemort's captivity?_

Taking a guess that it was hardly just one dream, Snape asked "When did you have these dreams?"

When Harry didn't contradict him, he knew he had been right. _It was a reoccurring dream, or rather nightmare._ "Almost every day since a few weeks before I came to school. She's been in every one. Every time, he would be hurting her."

Harry didn't shed any more tears, but his gaze was distant and unfocused. "He would torture her, and she would scream, but she would never tell him to stop. Never. And she looks just like- just like my mum."

His words were a whisper, and Snape's heart clenched as he heard the boy's account. _Just like my mum. He would torture her. Lily._ How often had the Dark Lord gloated over his trophy? Used the Cruciatus curse multiple times on the girl in front of a Death Eater meeting that Snape hadn't had the misfortune to attend because of his teaching duties?

He sighed shakily and closed his eyes, in an effort to collect his thoughts. _Harry has to know. Dumbledore can't keep her from him any longer. It is wrong to keep them from each other, especially as both of them will play key roles in the coming though it's almost surprising he hasn't already figured it out himself._

"You will meet her soon," he said simply, taking a liberty and gently tucking a lock of dark hair behind Harry's ear. "I swear it."

And he was gone in a swish of black robes, leaving a stunned and slack-jawed Harry Potter in his wake.

* * *

**So how did you like it? Next chapter is the one where Leah and Harry meet, so how do you think they will react? Leave a review about anything! I get to learn how to make my story better/improve my writing and you get your name listed at the top of the chapter! What a bonus! ;)**

**Thanks again for reading! Have a wonderful week!**


	17. Dreams and Reality

**Hello all! And happy National Star Wars Day! :D I hope you will forgive me for this chapter (as I don't like it very much, though you might disagree... but I couldn't find a way to make it any better and keep it the way I wanted to.) Oh well, thanks for reading and thanks more to Moon Lantern, wolfgirl442, MaimOrSeriouslyInjure, DragonSlayer2187 and lilyevans12681998 for reviewing the last chapter! (It's up to 42! So excited!) And also thanks to all who have favorited or followed so far! (24 and 19, respectively. Thanks! :D)**

**Now that that's all over with, enjoy! ( I hope... :)**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Dreams and Reality**

I was sitting tense on the edge of my bed. Madam Pomfrey had informed only a few minutes earlier that Professor Dumbledore had decided I would be able to meet my brother. My muscles were still sore from what Madam Pomfrey had called 'magical exhaustion', but she had given me a potion to speed up my recovery, told me to stay in bed and rest (even putting a spell over my curtains to keep me from leaving), and left Elssa the house elf to watch me and make sure I didn't attempt any magic, not that I even knew how.

"Miss Leah?" Elssa said quietly, watching my agitated bouncing on the bed worriedly. "Please be careful and don't be falling down."

She looked away shyly when I glanced towards her. Realizing I _was _almost falling off the bed, I slid back on and attempted to keep still. I settled for fiddling with a loose thread on my sleeve.

"Am I allowed to meet him yet?" I asked for perhaps the thirtieth time.

"Not until Professor Headmaster Dumbledore is coming," Elssa said again. She cocked her head as though listening to something I couldn't hear. "He shoulds be coming in just a few moments Miss Leah ma'am. And then I will be bringing you up to his office again."

I was about to ask how she knew, but at that moment the Hospital Wing doors opened and Elssa suddenly had her small hand wrapped around my wrist and apparated us up to Dumbledore's office.

The unexpected apparition made me extremely nauseous and I wrapped my arms around my stomach, trying to keep my lunch down. "What- what was t-that for?" I gasped out, still struggling to control my roiling insides.

"Elssa was told to be making sure Miss Leah didn't use any of her owns magic, Miss. And Professor Dumbledore was telling Elssa when exactly to be bringing you up to his office so no one would be being suspicious," she said, suddenly looking wary. "Miss Leah isn't _angry_, is she? I is being very sorry Miss Leah!"

I couldn't get out any more words because of my stomach, and Elssa's eyes filled with tears and she began to sob. "Elssa is being a bad elf! Elssa is sorry Miss Leah! Elssa is being very sorry!" She began to pound her fists into her head in anger.

My nausea finally started to subside and I comforted the small elf, assuring her that it was fine and I understood. "Are you still supposed to stay with me?" I asked, once she had gathered herself.

"Yes Miss Leah. I is to be watching you until Professor Dumbledore comes in a few minutes with Miss Leah's brother."

I nodded absently, suddenly worried about the meeting with my brother. I had been looking forward to meeting the only remaining member of my family face to face since I had heard about him, but I now wondered if he was looking forward to meeting me. Was Dumbledore telling him about me? Did he already know who I was, that I was his twin sister? Would I live up to his expectations?

I sank down into the same chair I had sat in just earlier that morning, though it felt like ages had passed. My muscles were starting to ache again, so I rubbed out my arms as Madam Pomfrey had told me to do. Apparently it got the rampant magic that had somehow gotten stuck moving again. "It is similar to lack of blood flow that made your legs or arms 'fall asleep' or the build up of lactic acid after exercise," she had said while digging her fingers into a spot behind my neck that was particularly painful. "You need to exercise, massage them or stretch them to get the right balance of magic in your body again."

The door to the office creaked open and I stood up quickly, spinning around and nearly falling over as I did. I found myself looking at my brother who looked very nervous, followed closely by Professor Dumbledore.

Green found green as Harry and I made eye contact. Harry was frozen in the doorway, looking relieved, surprised and amazed all at the same time. Professor Dumbledore swept past him and took his place at the desk behind me from what I could hear, but my gaze was fixed solely on the black-haired boy before me. I examined his eyes, nose, ears, hair and face, wanting to take in everything I could. I could tell that he was doing the same.

"You look-"

"I've wanted-"

We both spoke at the same time, then stopped. He flushed a light pink and I could tell from the heat that my cheeks were reddening as well. I nodded and gave a little gesture for him to speak.

He bit his lip, seemingly hesitant to say anything. "You-you're my sister?"

I nodded, turning my eyes to the ground and bringing my hand up to mess with the loose thread on my sleeve once more. My questions came back – namely, would I live up to his expectations?

He paused and I looked up, wondering if he was going to say anything else. He didn't, but continued to stare at every inch of my face, as if lost in a daze. He took a step closer, allowing the door to close silently behind him. "You look just like- just like our mum."

Tears came to my eyes, but I didn't let them fall. "Do I?"

He said I looked like my mum. Would I be able to meet her? My dad? I suddenly wondered where they were. Wouldn't they know I was missing? Wouldn't Dumbledore had told them they had found me? Why hadn't _they_ picked me up from the orphanage? Did they even want me?

I pushed that last thought away forcefully, but more and more questions came up into my head that I hadn't been thinking about before. I was so preoccupied that I nearly missed his next words as he nodded his head in earnest.

"Yeah, I've known it for a while, I just didn't know who you were…" He looked down suddenly, as though ashamed.

"How did you know?" I asked, confused. "I didn't even know you existed until two or three days ago."

"Well," he began, rubbing his hand across the back of his neck, not meeting my eyes. "I've been having dreams about… about you since August, actually."

_August... l was captured by the Death Eaters in August!_ I unconsciously took a step back. My throat was dry. "Does that mean you- you saw-"

He nodded, wincing at my small gasp. I gulped shakily. I hadn't wanted anyone to know the exact details of my torture. Ever. It was like an invasion of my privacy. Of my deepest, darkest secrets.

"But how did you see it?" I asked, needing to know. He might be my twin, but I still didn't necessarily want him to know every detail of my life. How could he have seen into Voldemort's fortress? I myself had seen the strict security measures observed even by his highest-ranking Death Eaters

Harry looked behind me (toward Dumbledore, I realized) anxiously, as if asking permission. I turned to see the Headmaster's response. Dumbledore nodded, though the twinkle I had noticed in his blue eyes before was dimmed slightly.

I turned back to Harry, a question in my eyes. He still looked uncomfortable, even though Dumbledore had apparently given him allowance to tell me whatever it was.

"I-I have a sort of connection with Voldemort-" he started, hurriedly continuing when he saw the look on my face. "It was because of what happened when we were little, because when Voldemort tried to kill me he made a connection between us and it lets me see into his mind when he's feeling really angry."

I was silent, trying to digest the information, before realizing something. "Hang on- Voldemort tried to kill you when you were little?" I all but shouted. I whipped around to stare at Professor Dumbledore, who seemed to be avoiding eye contact. "Why didn't you say anything about this?"

"He didn't tell you about it?" Harry asked incredulously.

"No. What happened?" I asked, practically forgetting the Headmaster in my desire to know why a madman would target a _child_.

He told me the story, painful as I knew it must have been for him to tell it. It felt as though a fist was clenching tighter and tighter as he continued and I sunk yet again into the hard wooden chair. The Headmaster had kept this from me? I had been entertaining notions of finally meeting my parents, of having a mum and dad and brother – a family, all my own.

And my parents had been dead for fourteen years. Killed by a lunatic who had then kidnapped me.

"Leah?" Harry questioned, taking a few steps toward me. "Are you alright?"

I shook my head, my breath coming in short bursts. He came closer and, when I didn't say anything to the contrary, placed a hand on my shoulder. I relaxed by a fraction, but still felt waves of anger toward the Headmaster.

"Leah?" Harry asked again, sounding very worried.

I stood up abruptly, holding back tears that desperately wanted to fall. I gave Harry a tight hug, and in doing so realized how much taller he was than me. I then glared at the Headmaster furiously and opened my mouth to give him a piece of my mind, but thought better of it as I felt the somewhat-familiar feeling of magic prickling under my skin, causing my muscles to get more sore with each passing moment. A few more moments and I knew I wouldn't be able to control myself. I released Harry and stormed out the door, down the spiral staircase and off to who-knows-where in the castle.

* * *

Harry gazed after her, open-mouthed for a moment, then rounded on the headmaster. "Why in the world didn't you tell her?" he yelled furiously, disregarding the older man's attempts to speak. "You say she only just found out about me two days ago and you didn't even tell her that her-that _our_ parents are dead?!"

His temper was boiling over now, and he was having difficulty controlling himself. His wand was out and pointing at the Headmaster shakily before he knew what he was doing, and he took a step back in surprise, breathing hard.

"Um-well, sorry about that…" Harry said, lowering his wand slowly. He turned his head to look toward the door. "I'm-I'm going to try and find her. You might want to get Snape though," his mouth crinkled into the smallest of frowns, not entirely comfortable with the man's strange behavior over the last twenty four hours. "He seems to understand her at least."

And one Albus Dumbledore found himself in a conspicuously empty office.

* * *

**Teenage angst! :P Hehe... poor Leah and Harry. I don't feel sorry for Dumbledore, but this is not going to become a bashing of him. I honestly think that with all that was going on, he totally forgot about not telling her... **

**Though that is quite a large oversight to make.**

**Well, tell me how you liked it! (Or didn't like it.) And why! (Or why not.) (And can anyone come up with a better name for this chapter... right now it's too cliche, but I'm too tired to think of something better... sleep deprivation is irritating. :P)  
**

**REVIEW! :D**

**Oh, and I might not make my deadline next week. :( I have two AP exams to study for that are coming up (Chem and US Gov and Politics) and those, along with regular school that's still going on, is almost definitely going to hold me back a bit. :( I will try to post ASAP after that though! :)**

**May the Fourth (or what's left of it at least) be with you! :D**


	18. Close Call

**Yay! It's a chapter! :D Sorry for the very long wait, but I was in Germany for a month with a school exchange program, and I've been taking part in the Fanfiction, School of Imagination competition over the summer... so not much time left to write other stories... :P But I'm going to try to get back into it! I promise!  
**

**Anyway, thank you to Moon Lantern, DragonSlayer2187, fuzzysocksandwriting and sparks lupin for reviewing the last chapter! :) Hope you all like this (rather long) chapter! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Close Call**

I don't know how long I sat there until I could hear him yelling for me.

"Leah! Leah! Leah, where are you? Leah?" I heard echoing from far down the hall. I ignored my brother's calls for me and continued staring out the window to the wide, gorgeous view of a lake with snow-tipped mountains behind it. My mind was swimming in the midst of confusion and pain.

Ever since I was a child I had longed for a family. At the orphanage a family meant freedom and love – two things that were in short supply at the City House for Girls. In my many years of staying at the orphanage I had seen perhaps a hundred children come and go. Friends and enemies, girls and boys, tall and short and younger and older. A few years earlier I had been distraught when the twentieth set of prospective parents had turned me down on the basis of wanting a 'less strange' child as part of their family.

My words, not theirs (theirs were sometimes stronger and sometimes weaker, but they all meant the same thing; I could tell). I had gotten into the habit of leaning against the wall outside of Mrs. Smith's office during her meetings because of the very thin walls through which I could hear all but the softest spoken words.

I remembered a few of the times prospective parents had visited the orphanage, only for them to hear the purposely loud stories gossiped around the playground and stairwells or actually witness one of my episodes of accidental magic. Many had screamed and run away after such episodes, but some had gone farther. I winced, remembering one family who had yelled that I was a child of the Devil and coming at me with fists, necessitating Mrs. Smith's reluctant intervention. None of the families had wanted a "special" child though, regardless of their definition of the word. Not a one.

And now that I knew it was magic, now that I had found my actual family, it didn't make a difference. My parents had been murdered before I had even gone to the orphanage.

And Dumbledore hadn't even told me. I had to find out from my brother. The one who had watched them be killed.

I remembered his voice as he spoke of my mother screaming, of her yells for Voldemort to spare Harry and kill her instead. I remembered how he spoke of the green light that often haunted his dreams. The green of the killing curse that he had survived. His voice had been toneless, as though he had already shared the story more than enough times that the feelings had been dulled; the feelings of worry and fear had been replaced by a cold apathy that kept him from revealing more than he wanted to.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the window, letting the chill spread through me. I felt some tears I had long been holding back slip out from my eyes and fall onto my hand, which was gripping the cold windowsill tightly. My fingers automatically wiped their remnants off of my cheeks, but more replaced them after only seconds. Another thought popped into my head, but far from helping to slow my tears, it only caused them to multiply.

Why had Harry only mentioned my mother telling Voldemort to spare him? Did she even think about me in her dying moments?

'Not Harry, not Harry' he had quoted from memory, making no mention of her telling him to spare me, to let me go.

The chill from the cold air suddenly went deeper, causing a terrible numbness that went all the way down to my bones.

I heard the sounds of doors opening and closing and fast footsteps growing louder. Harry was running closer and closer toward where I was. As he got nearer, I could hear him panting for breath.

"Leah! Leah!" he called, his voice getting even louder. "Leah! "Le-"

His voice stopped with his footsteps as the door to the empty classroom I was in opened. He took a few more steps and I could tell he was right behind me.

I felt his hand on my shoulder and I flinched, pulling away from him slightly.

"Leah?" he asked, touching my shoulder again. "I just wondered, well, are you alright?"

I scoffed, wiping a few more tears off my face with the edge of my sleeve. "Just as alright as I was a few minutes ago in Dumbledore's office. Except now I don't think I'm going to lose control of my magic and wreck his office again."

"That's good, I suppose," Harry started. "Hang on, you said you wrecked his office before? After only being here for two days? How did you manage that?"

I could feel a pink flush running over my face at that. "Well, I might have possibly lost control of my magic - 'cause I'm not trained and stuff yet - while remembering a... a traumatic experience yesterday. I ended up magically exhausted and from what Madam Pomfrey said, the headmaster's office was in shambles after my display."

I scratched my neck as I usually did when I was nervous, wondering what his response would be.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, sounding very worried and crouching down to look me over.

I looked up at him, seeing the concern in those green eyes so much like my own. I could see his brow furrowed in that way that meant he was thinking hard – just like mine did. A rush of warmth ran through me knowing that he cared enough to ask

"Yeah," I said. " Madam Pomfrey fixed me up and I'm here right now, aren't I? You probably know better than me that she wouldn't have let me leave if I wasn't. I just need to keep from doing magic for a few days. That was another reason why I left Dumbledore's office just now. She's pretty strict when she wants to be, and she expressly forbid me from doing any magic." I smiled wryly, remembering her words to my brother the night he had ended up in the Hospital Wing.

"I certainly know it," Harry scoffed. "I've been in the Hospital Wing enough times." His comment made me smile again, making me feel better with his obvious hate of the Hospital Wing.

"The first time I was there was for magical exhaustion," he added, shifting his gaze to the view out of the window behind me. "I was unconscious for three days."

"Oh."

I had no idea what to say. His worry was definitely understandable now. I thanked whatever gods existed that my magic hadn't been so strained as to be out for _days_. "What did you do to be so magically drained?" I asked awkwardly, breaking the silence and unsure if he would even answer as his distant gaze focused and hardened.

There were a few moments of uncomfortable silence, before he spoke again.

"Voldemort was at the school and I used up all of my energy fighting him. My friends and I were trying to keep him from getting the Sorcerer's Stone from him. We were eleven."

I froze, feeling my breath shorten and catch in my chest. My heartbeat felt double the norm. "H-he was here? Here at Hogwarts? Voldemort was _here_?"

My worst fears were coming true. Not only did it seem like there was no safe place to hide from that monster, but even Hogwarts - where both Dumbledore and Snape had assured me I was safe and free from his reach - he was able to penetrate. He had done so almost four years ago; who's saying he won't be able to do it again?

His words to me in my last dream echoed in my mind. _You ran... And you will pay for it._

"It was only my first year," Harry said, now studying the stone wall intenly. "But he was-"

"He was still here wasn't he?" I asked, my voice rising alarmingly. "At the school?"

"Yeah, that's what I-"

"Which means he could be back if he really wanted to? He could get in?"

"No, the wards don't let him in anymore. I'm sure Dumbledore made sure of that as soon as he could. Not to mention that no one really wants to take the Defense Against the Dark Arts post anyway. And since Voldemort's back in his body, he can't posess another person like he did Professor Quirrel..."

Harry was rambling, which only caused my fears to grow. Possession? Voldemort could possess people? My fears were growing by the minute.

He finally looked at me, caught my eye and noticed my state of mind. Granted, it probably wasn't difficult. I could feel my arms and legs trembling and my breath was still coming in short bursts.

"Leah! Oh, I didn't mean to frighten you!" He said, sounding worried. "Really! I mean, I didn't know it would scare you so much! Do you need something? Professor Snape? A glass of water? I did mean it when I said he wouldn't be able to get in now that he's got a body again, even though that means he's stronger... but Dumbledore is the only person Voldemort was ever afraid of! So Hogwarts is definitely safe."

He grabbed my hands frantically as he spoke, helping me to calm myself and turn my thoughts away from the less plesant things.

I took a deep breath and bit my lip hard. I was unsure whether I should smile or not. I was still worried about Voldemort getting into the castle, but my brother's attitude made the whole thing seem much less important and almost amusing. And from what I had been able to tell, Dumbledore was a very powerful wizard...

I thought over what he had said, then came across something I hadn't noticed while he was rambling on.

"Just a moment- you said 'now that he's got a body _again_'? Does that mean _he didn't have a body_ for a while? But he was still alive?"

That was disturbing to think about.

Harry scratched the back of his neck and messed with his hair. "When he came to my- to _our_ house when we were little and tried to kill me, the curse sort of rebounded on him. His body was destroyed, but his spirit was still around. After that he actually hid in Albania before he enlisted the help of one of his followers to get his body back last year. He had to use a dark ritual to do it..."

His voice trailed away.

"How do you know that?" I asked, half stunned and half amazed.

Harry suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Dumbledore figured out most of it, to be honest. I just learned about it when he told me. And as for getting his body back," He ran his fingers through the fringe covering his forehead, letting out a great breath of air in a steady hiss. "I was there."

I gaped at him, and was about to ask for more detail when he stood up suddenly and anxiously, as if he were about to start pacing back and forth.

"I really don't want to talk about it," he said shortly, tapping his thigh with his fingers as he anticipated my question. "It- it happened right at the end of last year at the end of the- I just- Ugh!" He turned sharply and hit the wall with a closed fist causing me to jump in surprise.

He was silent for quite some time and I was afraid to disrupt. He was tense and shaking slightly, though I knew it was different from my own trembling.

"I saw a classmate _die_," he whispered finally, just loud enough for me to hear. "I saw him die in front of me, murdered by the same Death Eater who ultimately brought Voldemort back to life. _That rat-_" he added furiously, gritting his teeth and shutting his eyes tightly, hitting his fist against the wall again.

He seemed to have forgotten that I was even there. Muttering under his breath, he placed his head against the cold stone wall and put his fist above his head, which was starting to shake back and forth. "I won't... I can't-" I heard him say.

"Harry?" I said softly, again not wanting to startle him. "Harry?" I called again, raising my voice slightly.

He whipped his head around to look at me and I saw his hate for the Death Eater he had mentioned burning in his eyes, but it quickly left as he shook his head and walked a bit closer to me, grasping my hand again as if to reassure himself that I was there. He sighed and relaxed a bit.

"Thanks for that, though I'm sorry I reacted that way. That lying traitor did terrible things and I just-" he paused and swallowed with a bit of difficulty, squeezing my hand again. "I can't let you get hurt."

I smiled and was about to thank him when I heard crisp, sharp steps coming down the hallway, almost sounding like high heels.

"Damn!" Harry whispered fiercely, shooting up to stand straight, pulling me with him. "Find somewhere to hide! Quickly!"

Gazing around the room, I saw a shadowy corner that held some dusty boxes with a tarp over them. I scurried over, quiet as I could and snuck behind them, pulling the tarp over my head and trying to slow my frantic breathing. The steps came right up to the room we were in and the door creaked open all the way.

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing here?" Asked the supercilious voice of a woman. "Why are you not in your afternoon classes? Monday afternoon for Gryffindor fifth years? You should be in Divination, then my class. In about... twenty minutes."

I bit my lip, trying to imagine what kind of excuse he would have for - whoever it was. I hadn't even thought about the fact that classes were in session and that that was the reason the halls had been empty.

"I-I got lost Professor," Harry started, and I almost groaned aloud. It was obvious that he was lying. "I went to the bathroom, but forgot the trick staircase on the fifth floor doesn't lead back to the Charms corridor on Mondays or Wednesdays. It leads up here instead. I was just looking out the window to get my bearings when you found me here."

There was a tense silence that felt longer than it probably was.

"You expect me to believe that you, Mr. Potter, in your fifth year at this school, don't know your way to your standard core classes?" Her voice was sickly sweet and it sent shivers down my spine. "I highly doubt that anyone who has been here for so long could get lost so easily. And surely with the amount of rulebreaking you get up to you would know your way around much better than most of the students. Tell the truth, Mr. Potter, or I will be forced to etch my message even deeper."

A sharp intake of breath warned me of Harry's impending denial.

"Of course, Delores, Mr. Potter has lost numerous brain cells over the years through his many Quidditch injuries. It could be that his simple inability to remember things as simple as the way to classes is the reason his grades are so abysmally low."

Severus Snape's voice made me jump and I was grateful for the lady professor - _Delores_'s squeal of surprise that concealed my bumping of a nearby crate.

"Professor Snape!" she shrieked, sounding like a student, or at least a much younger woman. "What are you doing here?"

"Simply returning to the dungeons from the headmaster's office Delores. I had a matter I needed to discuss with him immediately. I simply heard raised voices and at first thought they were students skipping classes."

"But he is! Mr. Potter is skipping class! I know it!"

"Is that so?" Snape asked, his voice dangerous-sounding, making me cringe. "Then I will just have to punish him, won't I?"

"I was really thinking that I could take his detention, Severus," she began sweetly, as if trying to butter him up. "After all, I was the one who found him."

"Pity. I was already listing the things that needed disemboweling for storage... Horned toads, eels-"

He was cut off by a noise of disgust from Harry. I didn't blame him. _Disemboweling_ dead animals for detention? That was utterly disgusting!

All of them were silent for a moment, before Delores spoke again.

"Hm... Very well, Severus. Perhaps a bit of manual labor will make the message sink in. Yes, you may take his detention. Though I expect you in my class in thirteen minutes, Mr. Potter! No excuses!"

And with that she stomped out of the classroom, her heels clicking on the stone floor as they grew quieter and quieter.

Once I was sure she wouldn't be coming back I peeked out from the crates I was hiding behind.

My eyes landed on a _very_ angry Professor Snape.

* * *

**Whoops. ;) So, what do you think happens next? Did you like it? Hate it? See something I need to fix? Please tell me! **

**And I just want to thank you readers for getting this story up to 4000 views! :D You guys are awesome!**

**Oh, and I came of age (in the Wizarding World) today! :D So pretty please a review for my b-day? Thank you! :)**

**~Megan out!**


End file.
